


Rin's Fun Time Jamboree

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Multi, Sex, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For LMSBeing a Mage never came cheap and Rin's family long since fell from grace. Thus, she had to undertake sexual services in order to fund her endeavors and buy materials needed for the Holy Grail War, unfortunately this led to all sorts of sleazy people taking her and granted and making her  give in to her inner depravity.The funny thing is she secretly likes it all even if she's treated as a piece of meat.





	Rin's Fun Time Jamboree

  
  
  
  


**Rin’s Fun Time with the Guys**

**Fate Series**

**For Lastmanstanding**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Sexy Asian Bitch with Rocking Bod Goes Wild**

******

“What the…! I thought you said the negotiations would be successful this time!?” A teenage with sparkling aquamarine eyes shouted into the phone with a heated blush on her face. 

She was in perfect shape, having gone from being slender and athletic to having a figure with solid curves built around her slender body. She was nineteen years old now, the events of the past Holy Grail War were behind her and right now she was struggling to make ends meet continuing her education as a Mage with the financial support of her backers. She had a full C-cup sized set of breasts measuring at 36 C hidden behind that red sweater of hers clinging tightly to her body. Her long toned legs were graceful in shape and sexually appealing behind dark stockings wrapped around them. Her buttocks, wide and ample to boot, balanced out her top heavy side nicely giving her something of a modest hourglass body that many would desire. All of that on top of her natural beauty such as her eyes and her sleek lustrous hair made Rin Tohsaka the object of desire for many people. 

“We just said the ‘chances’ are good. The chances, Tohsaka-chan, we were forced out of the deal by cold hard cash. We’re trying other methods too, you know.” The male voice on the other end assured as she clicked her tongue in annoyance. “We are doing our best right now and look forward to your continued patronage in the meantime. We’ll keep searching for a way, please give us some time.”

“Guh, sorry about this, but I myself can’t even provide favorable conditions….” She said back sourly and was reminded that they’d keep trying. “T-thank you, I’ll also do my best.” 

With that she hung up the phone with a slight blush on her cheeks and a distressed look in her eyes. She clutched the hem of her skirt tightly with her left hand tugging it as she thought to herself with humiliation.

‘Why are there so many requests being put out for me? There weren't that many in the beginning, yet not I’m getting ‘requested’ by others at the same time. When did my popularity boom?’ She pondered thinking that her employers know that she was trying to find a way out of this mess on her own and leave the business behind.

She was careful, watched for familiars and other magical devices when putting in orders and being careful with her information. The chances were possible that they had been spying on her, but they were also unlikely. At least that’s what Rin thought to herself.

‘I really have to be more careful now that my options are limited. Looks like I have no choice but to continue my ‘job’ for right now.’ She thought to herself grimacing as she looked at the calendar for the upcoming weekend. ‘Continue it this weekend ...with my swimsuit.’

She slumped her head and sighed.

***

Arriving at the Beach and looking annoyed all around Rin showed up on those sandy shores wearing a loose-fitting beach jacket over her half naked body. Underneath it was a sexy yet modest two-piece bikini colored in ruby red, she had a slight blush on her cheeks and walked with hands in her pockets knowing she was catching the eyes of many lecherous-looking young men standing around. 

She looked on ahead ignoring everyone and noticed that the beach was basically devoid of a fancy beach resort like she was expecting.

‘Would it really have killed them to have this meeting somewhere that has a place to bunker in? It’s all natural out here and ...exposed.’ She thought to herself seeing a scant number of families and kids running about playing with each other.

Then to her side she noticed one of her ‘employers’, this one being the usual bald old ponchy man smiling at her deviously as he handed her an earpiece to listen in on her activities. 

“What do you want me to do? You’re not going to ask me to go for a swim, are you? Don't tell me you want to do it right here and now.” Rin questioned feeling both reluctant yet somewhat eager to indulge the old pervert in hopes of getting it over with. To her mild relief he shook his head and handed the device to her.

“Nothing like that, Tohsaka-san. Take this, we’ll be using this today. Just put it in your ear and from there I’ll be giving your instructions. Make sure that you follow them.~” He explained as she took it and reluctantly brought it up to her right ear placing it into the canal as he left smiling.

‘Hmm, I feel like I’m trying to contain myself for some reason or another. Whatever this nervous feeling is, it's like it’s spilling out the more I contain it. Ah ...looks like we have a customer already. Great….’ Rin thought noticing two rather attractive yet obviously pompous guys walking her way. 

Both of them looked like surfer dudes with tan bronzed skin, nicely athletic bodies, and blonde dyed hairstyles designed for appeal in certain ways for appeal. Rin frowned when seeing them up close with eyes obviously roaming all over her body as she stood alone in the middle of the beach. Their faces said it all and they walked up to her with hands in her pockets acting like playboys about to purchase some prime meat. 

“Hey hey, got time, beautiful? You out here all by yourself?” One of them asked chuckling like a creep. “Me and my friend here would like to show you a good time if you’re interested.”

She is about to reply with an ‘I’m with a guy’ line until she heard the cracking of the microphone in her right ear.

“Testing testing, ah, there we go. Can you hear me, Tohsaka-chan?” the voice buzzed into her microphone telling her it was her ‘Master’. She could practically hear the perverted chortling in his voice as she quickly grunted back. “Ah good. Now then Tohsaka-chan, here’s my first command.” He began with his voice sounding giddy with excitement, additionally, this was making her feeling squeamish at the thought of what he was about to suggest. She knew that whatever it was would be to his perversions.

“Agree to their invitations.” He simply stated making her look to her side at her shoulders in mild surprise.

“Wha….” she uttered out startling the boys a bit as they crowded around her eyebaling her lovely frame. “Next I want you to invite them over to that spot over by the cover, there’s plenty of rock cover people use for privacy when it comes to rather ‘personal’ reasons.” He softly commanded making her shiver a bit as she sighed and turned to face the two boys eyeing her curiously.

She forced herself to face them and ‘Accept their invitations’ as he called it.

“...Fine then. There’s this spot that I want to go to….” She suggested glancing hard at the two, who both looked excited and pumped now and moved in closely to her as though preparing to touch her already. “There’s this spot that I want to go just beyond that cove over there.”

She pointed to it and both boys understood what a private place like that would entail leading to one of them getting really excited and speak.

“Sweet, yeah! So where is this spot?” The one with slicked back hair asked while leaning in closely to her side letting her smell the whiff of his body spray. 

“It’s a bit dangerous, so I don't want to go alone….” She led on suggestively as the other one looked beyond to where she was pointing noticing the rocky cove. 

“Ahhh...it’s the rocks isn’t it?” he asked and she nodded.

“No problem, we can even bring you to the restricted area. We know this place really well after all, hehe hehe.” The second one chortled as the first one agreed with him.

“Yeah, leave it to us. What’s your name anyway?” 

Rin hesitated on this until she heard the cackling voice of her ‘Master’ speak up into the mic again.

“Tell them….”

“Rin.” She sighed facing them as they began walking towards the secret restricted area behind the beach cove.

“That’s a pretty name.” One of them said as they escorted the girl over to the spot where she was watched by the perverted ‘Master’ she was currently with through a telescope. He licked his lips excitedly for what was to come next.

***

Once they arrived, away from prying eyes it seemed, Rin found that she was standing in front of a spacious cave stationed between the shores of the beach and the waters behind it. There was plenty of space to do things others wouldn't want seen and Rin took a moment to look at it while the two boys checked the area for any onlookers.

“I never knew there’s such a spot.” She noted until one of them flashed her a knowing look.

“It’s a spot for ‘that’.” He answered making her glance his way with aqua blue eyes slightly glaring at him. Ironically this turned him on even more. Then, she heard his voice in the microphone again.

“Okay, give those two some service right there. And try to tease them as much as possible.” He voiced making Rin shiver once again.

‘Just as I expected.’ She thought as the pair of boys came within personal distance of her body from behind.

“Rin-chan, I’m sure you know full well about this place, right? That’s why you intentionally asked us to bring you here…” He led on hoping to get things started already. The boy was keeping an eye on her long luscious legs sticking out of that beach jacket while the other simply admired her silky dark hair and aqua gem eyes.

‘Okay then, time to work.’ She thought before turning around and facing them before speaking. “Yes, you are correct ...That was my intention.” 

She then lowered herself to her knees slowly gesturing for the two surfer boys to huddle in closely knowing what she was about to do. They could barely contain their excitement over what would come next.

‘Eh ...Really?” One voiced as she noticed his growing erection rising through his pants. 

“Don't be too pushy, please...this is a bit sudden so it’s a little scary.” She replied and slid her left hand up that boy’s swim trunks feeling up his legs and making her way towards his erection underneath his beach clothing. She looked to her side and saw the second boy’s shorts tighten with the impression of his dick showing through his swim trunks, to Rin it seemed they were both more than ready to being the ‘service’ as she called it. The looks of excitement were clear on their faces.

“Uuuuh,...yeah.~ Your hand feels so soft.” The one she was stroking underneath his swim trunks groaned pleasurably as he felt her extra-smooth fingertips glide along the smooth throbbing surface of his penis. Rin found that she rather preferred his reaction and kept her fingers gingerly pressing the boy’s cock while fondling the other one through his trunks. One from the outside the other from the inside, she massaged them both for a few more seconds leading to them hastily pulling down their swim shorts before her eyes. 

Rin turned to the one closest to her, the one she had been stroking underneath his clothing, and saw a decently thick eight and a half inch dick sticking out at her waiting to be served. The boy it belonged to held it up by the hilt of his shaft readily while she looked at it in mild annoyance. The second boy pulled his down as well revealing a penis around the same size even and held it near the right side of her face expectantly. She then heard her ‘master’ speak up again through the microphone.

‘Compared to mine, their dicks sure look pretty easy to suck.” 

‘That’s true ...hey wait a minute. He can see me? What did he install a camera in advance or something on my earpiece?’ Rin wondered resigning herself to her fate knowing she was about to get sexual with two men at once like before. Turning he rhead to the right she grabbed the second boy’s dick with her right hand making him shiver pleasantly once her soft fingers wrapped around the bottom half.

She gently started pumping her fist back and forth on it, feeling the smooth skin-like feel of his penis within her hand. The second boy started huffing lightly as he felt the soft grip of Rin’s hand stroking him off firmly at a steady pace. She shook it around ,squeezed her hand tighter, pumped it excessively making it twitch for a few seconds until the girl leaned her head down closely with eyes closed and tongue sticking out to lick the dabble of precum oozing from the head.

The instant that salty ooze dabbled onto her tongue she noted the taste to be simply ‘salty’ and kissed it a bit while beginning to stroke the first boy with her left hand. She felt him groan pleasantly like the second one and multi-tasked with stroking him off in a gentle yet expedient fashion rubbing her fingers along the neck of his dick while lightly sucking off the tip of the second boy. 

“Ooohh, Rin-chan you’re really very sexy.~” The first boy groaned as she began pumping her left hand back and forth steadily increasing the pace. Both boys were enjoying the treatment from the obvious escort they called a ‘Soku-shaku’, which translated to prostitute that immediately performs fellatio without the boy showering or cleaning up first.

Her left gripped her fingers tightly around the first boy’s length rubbing her palm all around the shaft while sucking the head of the second’s in between her lips. She slowly pushed her head down a bit more taking in inch after inch until she was halfway down on him sucking the boy’s thick healthy cock diligently making slurping noises as a result.

“Hhhhhhh! It feels so good, Rin-chan.” The second boy groaned as he leaned his head backward feeling her mouth work his length steadily in light rapid-fire suctions creating saliva popping sounds in the process. 

The first boy felt her palm and fingers rub him enthusiastically even more with her grip tightening slightly ever second increasing the pleasure as it worked more diligently back and forth on his shaft. To him this felt like pure unadulterated nirvana and he wanted more of it.

“That’s the way….suck them both real good.” The voice in the mic said as she continued her fellatio service on the two boys. Rin diligently pushed and pulled her head to and fro the second boy’s pelvis. Her lips maintained a watertight seal with her tongue wiggling out sensually against the surface of his penis lubricating it and making him huff loudly in bliss. 

He continued groaning and patting her head making her feel embarrassed as she tried immersing herself into the moment. A soft plethora of squelching sounds followed with Rin tasting every inch of meat she had in her mouth feeling it twitch little by little as her pumping increased every passing second. The *Schlup* sounds came out on constant with the boy rolling his head around softly relishing the feeling of her lips fellating him so generously, the second one was feeling envious watching her woke the other’s dick and wondered when it will be his turn to enjoy that feeling.

“Mnnghh….Rin-chan.~” The second boy groaned pleasurably as he felt her sucking intensify for a brief moment before reluctantly pulling herself off of it and grabbing his throbbing fast with her hand instead. He wasn’t pleased because she had been doing such a great job, but knowing they would have her later was enough to tide him over until then. Rin now focused on the first boy and pushed the ring of her hand down to the hilt allowing her to swallow him up into her mouth making him groan loudly instead.

Enjoying the change of pace she started off working her mouth onto this boy’s meat relishing the new taste of cock in her mouth and feverishly working herself faster on it than she did the other. For some reason Rin wanted to please them, it was a subconscious feeling she had going on with her body that made her submerse herself into the depraved thrill of sluttiness.

“Mmmhmm ...~” She moaned with eyes closed slurping her lips back and forth on him feeling his hands reach around her face cupping the sides of her head as it bobbed into his groin tasting him. 

‘Oh yes! This is what I needed, unnghh…..I can’t wait for what comes after this.~’ The first boy thought to himself, enjoying the sight of what appeared to be a normally haughty stuck up girl slurp eagerly on his member.

The cacophony of sucking and kissing sounds filled the air as Rin hungrily sucked the first half of his length before working her lips further to where it occupied nearly the rest of it. The spongy tight feeling of her lips wrapped around his member really made the guy’s day, additionally the feeling of her soft hands now fondling his testicles was counted as the cherry frosting on the top.

“Ooooh, that’s feels so good actually...ugh.” The second boy groaned loudly in a huff of breath as the soft feeling of her fingers rubbing the shroom of his cock became stronger when Rin inhaled more of the other boy’s penis. She had to tilt her head diagonally in order to get more of it in, the thick feeling of his eight-inch sausage filled out her throat nicely.

The plethora of sucking sounds escalated as Rin now blushed heavily on her cheeks, she was feeling depraved by her actions and somehow wanted to keep tasting him despite her initial reluctance in doing any of this to begin with. In the voice of her mic she could tell her ‘master’ was getting off to seeing her debase herself this way, she was his little whore toy since the man held all the cards in her life. But right now she was allowed to enjoy this even if it brought him pleasure as well.

“Uuunghh...Rin-chan.~” The boy groaned until she suddenly plopped her face off of his crotch and returned to sucking the second boy while working her hands strongly around the first member. Needless to say the surprise return of her mouth wrapped around his cock made the boy feel ready to blow, the tight oral vortex sensation of her mouth made his member begin to swell up threateningly.

“Aahh...cumming. It’s ok, right? Straight into your mouth?” He asked hopefully and Rin simply ignored him due to getting lost in the moment. Her face pressed and dug into his pelvis with eyes closed peacefully and mouth sucking him in all the way to the base of his shaft. Her fingers diddled his balls playfully while her other hand swiftly pumped the first boy’s penis.

“Aah...can't hold it anymore. Gonna cum.” He announced feeling his member swell up inside of Rin’s mouth while the other boy looked on with slight amusement as he felt his member swell up as well.

“Already? Oy...uuuhhh..!” he groaned when feeling Rin’s smooth fingers work his shaft expertly in swirling motions. It was like she had done this before and became a pro at pleasuring men in general.

Rin got so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice the boy’s member twitching explosively inside of her mouth. She pressed her face all the way into his waist feeling it twitch and swell inside of her throat, the sudden expulsion of sperm filled out her gullet making her swallow out of instinct and she did without spilling a single drop. The lad growled loudly in euphoric pleasure keeping her head docked against his waist as he pumped one thick bulge after another and another down her throat. Rin just kept swallowing the warm liquid humming in surprise as her eyes squinted tightly shut for she was trying to keep herself from breaking off posture.

The other boy stared in awe as Rin chugged down every last drop of sperm gushing down her throat. He could practically hear the sounds of her swallowing while he kept a grip on his own dick ready to burst. Once Rin pulled off of the second boy she kept her mouth wide open with one eye closed, he jerked his penis feverishly milking out the last few spurts of semen into her mouth finally finishing up in time for the first boy’s turn.

“Rin-chan, over here. Open your mouth!” He called out with a hand on his shaft milking his cock in time for her to obey him and position her face in front of his twitching length. She closed both eyes and held her lips wide open ready to receive it. 

The boy grunted loudly in a soft moan as cum started erupting out from the tip of his member to land straight into Rin’s waiting mouth. Thick large spurts of it spilled onto her tongue and into the back of her throat. The electronic moans coming from the other end told her that her ‘boss’ was really getting off to the site and probably cumming himself. She opened her eyes revealing her flustered gaze as she kept her mouth agape containing a thick pool of cum nestled within.

“You’ll drink it right? For someone as hot as you…” The first boy trailed off suggestively and Rin decided to humor him on a whim. Raising her hand up to her chin she concentrated hard and closed her eyes before a loud swallowing sound was made. The two horny boys easily saw the bulge of sperm race down her throat telling them that she swallowed the second one’s load entirely.

‘Ughh...this is awful. So salty….’ She thought opening her mouth and revealing her clean mouth to them both while licking her lips tastefully in order to cleanse any residue off. The sight alone brought some wood back to their penises as they watched her eyes open up again feeling impressed. 

“Nice. Next I want you so to say this, Rin-chan.” The voice in her microphone buzzed in her ear the next set of instructions to follow.

“Oooh,you’re really swallowing it all alright.” One of the boys said whistling until Rin spoke up with a neutral smile.

“Now can you two pleasure, like I did for you? If you’re able to make me cum, I’ll let you do even more with me.~” She offered making a sense of excitement surged through them both as they exchanged looks and nodded to each other before looking back to her.

“Ooh yeah, sure thing. Let us show you our techniques.” The second boy said as he got behind gently propping her up to hr feet with hand sensually running along her shoulders. 

Rin was feeling a strange sense of excitement ran through her at the moment, this entire experience was relatively new to her and she wasn’t quite sure she disliked it. Seeing the first boy place himself right in front of her body she felt his hands gently wrap around her wrists pulling them away from her while they removed her beach jacket. It dropped onto the sandy ground leaving her in only her ruby red two-piece swimsuit leaving nothing to the imagination.

“So hot, so sexy, you’re very beautiful, Rin-chan.~” One of them said as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her from behind cupping her tits and rubbing his fingers along her soft doughy mounds. 

Rin started panting softly as her own sense of arousal began pickig up, she was rarely fondled like this before the usual quick fuck, and now she was finding some small enjoyment in being physically worshipped like this.

“Ooh, your nipples are already stiff.” The boy behind her said while his fingers gingerly pinched the buds of her nipples through bikini clothing.

“Well I guess after sucking our dicks like that it’s not that surprising, right? Or is it because you swallowed our cum?” The first boy guessed and Rin said nothing to it. Instead, she closed her eyes and started huffing hotly as the groping her tits continued. 

“Mnngh!” Rin quietly whimpered as she felt the second boy’s hand reach between her legs from the frontside cupping her mound unto his fingers and rubbing them along through her bikini bottom. 

“I’ll tease her top.” The boy behind her said as he began groping them more strongly in soft circles like they were his playthings. 

“Leave her bottom to me then, her pussy has gotten really hot too.” The second one said as he gingerly groped her nether region through her swimsuit clothing. Rin began to huff even loudly as they had their way with her, both boys looked like they were having fun teasing and groping her athletic womanly body. “Oh you’re still not wet enough though. How about you let me tease it a bit more?”

With that being said the boy on the front guided his right hand to the hem of her bikini bottom and slipped it on inside feeling her bare moist pussy up from within. Immediately Rin became even more flustered as he touched her sensitive area raw at his leisure. She slightly gasped and groaned when feeling her top getting lifted up next, the boy behind her exposed her breasts with pink perfect nipples fully on display to the one in front. Rin basically felt the boy fondling her pussy salivate at the sight of them leading to him dipping a finger down into her moist folds for a shallow fingerfuck.

“Aaaah ...!” She gasped as they continued fondling her bare tits and finger her pussy from the inside of her two-piece outfit. Rin’s stature wavered on her knees with eyes closed and face becoming redder as they continued with their treatment.

“Mmhh, your insides are pretty wet, Rin-chan.” The boy in front of her said with a smile on his face as he kept pushing his middle finger into her slimy wetness. The one behind simply diddled his fingers around each of her nipples pinching them softly and making her feel wave after wave of sensitive pleasure.

‘Ooohh, two pairs of hands...what a different feeling.’ Rin thought when feeling her mind become hazy with sensitive bliss as she felt the squeeze of her tits come at the hands of the boy behind her body. The one with a finger wedged deep into her snatch now worked it in at a more feverish pace jerking his hand around inside of her bikini bottom really giving her a sensational workout.

The boys continued doing this and see her getting very flustered by their groping, casting knowing looks to each other they each thought of the best way to proceed from here. The one in front of him rolled back onto his rear then laid down onto his back pulling her forward to the point her body hunched over his on all fours. She immediately anticipated where this was heading and remembered she said nothing about not fuckig her to bring her pleasure. Turning her face to look over her shoulder she saw the boy behind him pull down her bottom piece off her ass exposing her creamy supple cheeks to his hungering eyes.

“Don't worry, I’m not going to put it in...yet.” He said with a smile before lowering his face into her ass with tongue out and pushing into her wet pink folds of her pussy. Rin immediately bristled up at feeling the moist sensation of his tongue begin licking up her folds and pushing into her wetness. 

She shuddered intensely with pleasure and then felt the odd sensation of a mouth latching onto one of her tits. She let out a soft squeak and became even more flustered as she looked down to see the first boy, the one underneath her body, fondle one of her tits into his hand while sucking on her other breast like a baby.

“Nnhhgghh…! Ngh!~” She groaned softly feeling attacked from both sides yet wracking her body in growing pleasure. The kind of sensitive intimate pleasure that hit all the right spots in ways she never felt before. 

She continued to feel her tits sucked and fondled leisurely within the bottom boy’s hands, the other continued slurping her pussy gently making sure to trace his slimy tongue all around her folds and wiggle inside of her cunt. Rin let out a shrill cry of pleasure every now and then while he did this. Eventually he left her cunt to spread out her pussy lips analyzing her slightly gaping asshole with a curious smile.

“Rin-chan, don't tell me your ass is also…” 

‘Tell them the truth, Rin-chan.~’ The voice in her mic buzzed and she sighed before answering the boy’s assumption.

“Yes...nnhh….yes I’ve done it in the ass before.” She answered truthfully fearing that the boys may be repulsed by not becoming her first, but surprisingly the one beneath her had the opposite reaction.

“Wow, really?! So...we can do a double penetration then?” He led on as Rin continued to feel her butt cheeks get spread apart by the other one’s hands. She was huffing constantly with light breaths feeling every sensitive nerve in her body light up in blind pleasure, but then the boy in the back did something rather unexpected.

“Since you’re going to do it from front and back we’ll have to loosen you up.” He voiced with a mischievous smile and wormed one of his fingers into her pussy while craning his head deeper into the soft crevice of her buttocks. His tongue came out next and pushed into the soft ring of her anus eliciting a sharp squeal of pleasure from Rin.

“No...wait….! Hghnnhh!” She growled loudly as she felt the strange spongy sensation of the man’s tongue worming it’s way into her anus. She felt titillated beyond belief and shuddered accordingly at the newfound experience, to the point her lower body twitched constantly in reaction of him devouring her asshole.

“That's ...!” 

‘Follow their lead.’ The voice buzzed back clearly aroused and amused by the display going on between the three young adults. The bottom boy continued to suck gingerly on her breasts furthering her intensified threshold of absolute pleasure at the hands of these two horndog men. 

The second one’s tongue worked into her puckerhole of an anus with hands keeping her cheeks spread out while he dug it in. Occasionally his left set of fingers squeezed the mound of her pussy tightly in playful splendor, this combined with the sensation of the other man working her nipples excitedly pushed Rin to the very edge. She was slowly crumbling away to the miasma of sexual ecstasy being provided to her.

“Hah...noo...hnnhh!” Rin whimpered when she now felt both her nipples being pinched by the man below. Her face looked absolute flustered and tilted to the side with eyes closed and breath huffing out noisily from her mouth. It was obvious they were having too much fun with her right now. 

Despite moaning constantly in hot breaths and feeling the boy’s tongue wedge into her buttocks while the other fondled her pussy Rin felt something was amiss in this debaucherous pleasure circles..

‘This...is not enough...they've been teasing my sensitive areas this whole time. Why….I feel pleasure, but I don't feel like I’m able to cum just yet. I…..need more.’ She realized as her body began to twitch a little bit in reaction to all the sexual teasing. 

She felt the boy’s mouth leave her bottom area, both giving her a sigh of relief and making her feel a little disappointed, but then he spoke with an eager smile plastered on his face.

‘Aah I can’t hold back anymore. Rin chan, you’re so hot, you should be ready for what’s about to come next. Especially since you're this wet already.” He stated making her feel a little surprised and at the same time mortified while breathing heavily in relief.

“Besides, you really want out cocks now,right?” He guessed making her flinch in honesty confirming his suspicions. 

Without waiting to hear her response the second boy had gotten up on his knees placing himself behind her with fully erect dick ready in hand and finger spreading open the vulva of her snatch.

“Ok then, I’m gonna put it in now.” He added and Rin, despite feeling some sense of restraint in her lust-addled mind, tried to call out to him.

“No ...wait…” She voiced when she heard the bottom boy speak up next while his dick hovered below her dripping twat.

“I’ll stick it in the front first.” He said with her feeling unable to somehow repel them, or channel the desire to bother doing so. Just then she heard the voice of her ‘master’ speak up again with chilling instructions that she didn’t quite understand.

‘Now then, I want you to knock these two guys out and come back here to me.’ 

She could practically feel him licking his lips pervertedly with dick being stroked off in his hands waiting for her return. Rin felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from below as both boys hunched in closer preparing to dock both her ass and her pussy and ream her in a hardcore double penetration.

“C’mon Rin-chan, lower your hips. We know you want it as bad I do.” 

“No, hold on….ah…!” She voiced when her thoughts returned to her ‘boss’ and ponder on his bizarre instructions. She perhaps assumed h e was only interested in her getting molested by these two boys then teasing them by not going the whole way. ‘He wants me to stop in the middle of this….? Just when I’m about to do it from the front and back ...at the same time…’

The tips of their members gently prodded both her openings, teasingly at first, then slowly attempting to push on into her body at the same time. A soft squelching noises could be heard as Rin heard one of them speak up.

“Aah, my cockhead’s going in.~” He voiced about to push his member into her pussy with another one sinking into her ass at the same time, but then--

“Hey! Over here! Come and catch me if you can! Hehehehe.” A kid’s voice boomed out of nowhere halting all three adults in the middle of their initial coitus and making the two boys freeze up entirely along with Rin.

She felt petrified as she heard the pitter patter of several pairs of feet running their way, with it were the cheers and giggles of several children running around all over the beach near this particular area. 

‘What…..! T-this is…..so sudden!’ Rin thought feeling somehow very annoyed by this as both the guys scrambled to get up and quickly pull up their pants before attempting to hide behind a set of rocks nearby. 

The kids ran about frolicking near their hiding place obviously playing a game of tag then hide-n-seek, Rin and the two men were understandably frustrated the sudden interruption while they made their way nearby about to discover. The twin-tailed Mage quickly grabbed her beach jacket and draped it over her shoulders as she stood up readjusting her bikini to cover up her lady parts. The boys both held very disgruntled expressions on their faces all of them got up and walked out of the area just as the kids ran by playing around with each other. Neither of the three dare say anything to them as they left the area feeling very embittered by being blue-balled by children.

‘Mnngh ...why am I so...frustrated by this? I should be relieved, shouldn't I?’ Rin thought to herself looking back at the kids playing around near the spot where she was about to fuck the two men.

“Man, that blows. A good moment ruined by those little brats.” One of the boys groaned in annoyance rubbing the temple of his head while the kids were busy playing around in the background.

Rin understandably was annoyed as well for some reason or another, she just didn’t want to admit it and remained silent. Still, she felt frustrated at being denied sexual relief and being on the cusp of doing just that right when they showed up. It was like a bad joke to say the very least, but then she heard the second guy chuckle heartily and wrap an arm around her shoulders making her shiver on contact as she looked at him. 

“Well, about we carry this to another place then? Namely one with doors and privacy abundant, there’s a beach house I’m renting that’s nearby. We could all go there and have some ‘Real’ fun. What do you say, Rin-chan?” He offered and Rin was conflicted on whether to say ‘no’ or go along with it out of servitude and/or pleasure.

‘Agree to it, go with them and really go all out. I’ve changed my mind ever since the moment was interrupted by those little brats. Do it, Rin-chan.’ The voice spoke up in her mic again as she nodded slowly to the two of them maintaining her neutral expression while doing so.

“S-sure, lead the way, just let me grab a change of clothes first before we head there.” She answered feeling secretly very excited from their little romp to continue unabated somewhere alone with two complete strangers. The boys nodded and smiled widely appreciating her cooperation, she led them along as she neared the station where she hung her belongings in a large duffle bag. 

Grabbing her traditional set of clothes she went into the dressing stall and changed out of her bikini and into her usual duds. A pleated short mini skirt highlighting her sensually curved legs and wide perfect hips. A tight red sweater clinging to her torso and highlighting her 36 C cup sized tits nicely. Her breasts were pert and firm making them perfect to fondle like the first boy had done earlier. Rin secretly slipped on a more sexual lingerie set underneath her clothing; it was a very sexual yet modestly balanced ruby red ensemble. Her bra was ornate, red, and styled to go with her outfit matching it perfectly. There was even a little hole in the center tied with a small red bow tie knot as part of its design. Around her hips was a ruby red garter belt with thin red straps attached to her silken dark leggings. And of course the last piece being a matching red set of thin panties completing the attire and making her appear more dazzling than she already was. Being older than when she was during the last Holy Grail War Rin had filled out nicely as a blossomed woman, her figure being more filled out at the top with her waist becoming slender and her ass being robust and fit to perfection.

Rin truthfully didn’t know why she went this far with the two of them, but knew instinctively that she was going to go all out in enjoying it despite her miserable situation. Checking herself out in the mirror of the changing stall she made sure everything was in place and her outfit underneath the outer layer of clothing was nearly hidden. Taking a deep breath she left the changing stall with her swimsuit clothing tucked into a travel bag she carried with her. She saw the two boys talking among themselves till they noticed her coming, once more she saw the gentle smiles on their faces as she approached.

The one with his hair slicked back went to her side and put an arm around her shoulders like a common sleazeball would do, but Rin didn’t seem to mind it one bit as they walked with her to the beach house.

“Right this way, Rin-chan, we’ve made sure to have plenty of things set up for a fun time. I don't mean sexually either. I bought drinks and food for us to enjoy before we start back up. Having those brats interrupt our time together on the beach really killed the momentum, ya know?” He explained as she nodded pretending to care as her ‘Master’ continued listening in. It was then that the other guy, the one hugging her shoulders, spoke next and did so with a chillingly suave voice coming so close to her left ear. She felt a shiver up her spine when he did since Rin was still very sensitive from earlier on at the beach.

“We’re going to have lots of fun, just the three of us, with our third guy friend showing up to bring the goods. He’ll be joining in as well, hope you don't mind.” He guessed and she shook his head. Rin blushed slightly thinking of what three men being as horny and as virile as them would do to her body.

“Yeah, Hirato is even perfect for the poker idea too. That way we can make things interesting ...” The other boy said catching Rin’s attention as they made their way around the boardwalk on the way towards a lavish beach house up ahead. She saw it and felt her chest stir up within her chest knowing that the special time was coming.

“Interesting? How?” She asked and the boys looked at each other before nodding and continued to walk with her.

“We’ll tell you more once we get there, Rin-chan. Trust me, you’re going to have the time of your life at our place.” The one around her shoulders said making him huff quietly in slight annoyance.

Eventually they arrived at the beach house and took off their shoes leaving Rin’s long silky legs clad in thigh-high stockings. She saw the third person nearby setting up various things like a set of plastic cups lined up like billiard balls on the table, a cooler full of beer cans, and even a box of condoms nearby. It was obvious he was excited for the event that was to happen. While she was setting down her bag she noticed the guys huddling together discussing what they should be doing for her as well as to her, she felt an odd sense of excitement subtly flow through her body at the thought of it. Being in a gangbang wasn’t something she had been in before, even though she was determined to take it in both places back at the beach. 

Rin wriggled her hips a bit in diluted excitement with cheeks glowing and breath becoming hot.

“Rin-chan.~ We have a proposal for you.” One of the guys called out beckoning her to come over to them. She did so with swaying hips and took in the third guy’s appearance; he was average in appearance like them except with a goatee and short hair styled in an upturned spikey kind of way. He was an obvious ‘bro’ like the other two and Rin noted that he had a very cocky smile on her face as he checked her out.

“Thought of something ‘interesting’ to keep me here? Otherwise I may be going, I came here to continue where we left off on the beach, not play games and drink beer.” She stated with crossed arms looking sternly at the boys who all shrugged to each other.

“We are, we are, but that is why I called you here. Hear us out, Rin-chan.” The slicked hair boy spoke seeing her nod with patience. Just then the third guy ‘Hirato’ spoke up.

“We’re going to have a game, a game of Quarters to be exact. And we want you to make a bet with us so that it’ll be fun.” He spoke up and this stirred Rin’s attention quite a bit. She perked up slightly and nodded her head for him to continue.

“Assuming you’ll agree to the terms that is.” 

She nodded feeling her chest tighten with slight anxiety at the prospect, yet still feeling so low-key excited about it. Hirato just continued on.

“Great, we’re going to do five rounds. Quarters goes by quickly and whenever someone gets the lowest score of the round they have to drink a beer and face a penalty like stripping an article of clothing from their body. The deal is if you in particular get the lowest score in a round we get to do even more like feel your body up, finger that tight-little snatch of yours, and doing whatever we want to you in turns. Only if you score low of course, you have to also lose more of your clothing each time it happens until the game is over. If any of us ‘win’ by having the highest match point you’ll have to perform for us. Show off that sexy prime body for us with a strip-show and make it look good.” He explained making the other two chortle like frat boys and Rin simply blocked them out in order to listen. 

Rin blushed a bit at the implication she knew how to dance like a stripper slut, true she did have flexibility on her side as well as studied dance before turning to magecraft. Still, she never thought she’d use those skills to entertain a bunch of horndog boys.

‘Huh, hardly a fair bet, so far he didn’t say what’d happen if they lost.’ She figured and as though the third guy read her mind he spoke up. “Regarding penalties towards us though, you get to call the shots on what you want from us.”

She smirked and felt an opportunity to arise, to not only have some degree of wild fun but to also have it at their expense despite wanting things to take a turn from the dark.

“Go on, I fail to see what is in it for me.” She shot.

“Well, if you managed out score at least two of us at this game you get to make demands of us when things get ‘naughty’. We came here for a fuck tonight after all, you can’t say something like ‘no sex’if you win though.” 

“Sounds agreeable, I’ll think on what I’ll ask of you three when or if that happens.” She agreed and the guys snickered to each other before pumping fists. 

Rin craned her chin in thought wondering how best to take advantage of this scenario. She smiled competitively, making it a welcome change of pace to her usual somber-looking face. The boys felt excited alright and brought her over to the table where the second boy of the group; Hotsuma, poured the liquor of beer into the cups and brought over a bag of ping pong balls for them to use. 

The first boy; Keiichi, who had slicked back hair took the first turn and flung a little ball over into one of the cups furthest to the back. He barely made it in but when he did he pumped his fists. Rin noted that there were number all over the cups written in marker, obviously they were score points and so far the first dunk of the match was twenty points. The cup in the middle of all of it was a hundred points, yet guarded by a lot of double-zero cups making it a challenge of dexterity and aim. Obviously the ‘loser’ of this game would be whoever had the lowest points and if she were the one losing each round the guys would get to play with her body like she were their toy. 

For some reason she didn’t find herself as disgusted as she thought by it, but still hoped she could beat them overall. Her demands were thought up and she knew it’d put a damper on their sex drives. 

“My turn.~” The boy named Hotsuma spoke up and before tossing a ball into a distant ball earning him thirty-five points in one go. The other guys cheered him on at this and bumped fists again while secretly gesturing to one of the livestream cameras stationed nearby unseen to Rin as it was hidden between two large bottles of sake on a cabinet in the living room.

“It’s not on yet, right?” Hotsuma whispered to Hirato and received a shake of his head telling him ‘no’.

“I’ll turn it on remotely when she starts losing, it’ll connect to a livestream audience, so let’s make this a night to remember as we film this hot piece of ass serving us. I even have a title ‘Hot Sexy Asian Bitch Goes Crazy for Cocks’.”

“That’s a mouthful.” The other boy responded as Hirato went up next. He tossed a ball expertly into a fifty-pointer cup earning him a ‘victory’ over the others with Rin potentially being the lowest. 

The girl was calm despite not feeling all too confident in her ball-throwing skill. Sure, she was athletic and an expert mage on top of that, but she was still a prostitute for money in order to finance her ventures as a Tohsaka mage. She learned to let go of pride a long time ago, but she still had a bit of sass to toss back into everyone’s face from time to time. Especially when it came to men that wanted to use her body like a sex doll.

“My turn now.” She voiced and stepped up to the ‘plate’ where the others stood. Grabbing a ping pong ball she aimed with one eye closed hoping to hit a seventy-five pointed or at least the winning hundred. ‘Maybe I should go for the fifty points instead, they seem possible, seventy five may be out of reach for me and a one hundred looks like an extremely difficult challenge.’ 

She let out a deep breath unaware that the men were checking out her long legs and tilting their heads to peek up her short skirt. They caught a glimpse of some ruby red panties that looked beautifully high quality. Rin let out a breath again and tossed the ball mentally hoping it’d make it into the hundred spot she was aiming to hit.

*Pock!*

The ball bounced off of the distant corner of the table itself giving her a ‘loss’ and making her sigh in annoyance before turning back to the guys.

“Well then, you know the penalty; first drink a beer then strip off something from your body and let one of us feel you up. We’ll do it turns so as to not crowd you.” Hirato spoke and Rin reluctantly obeyed as she wrapped her hands around her waist tugging up the bottom of her tight red long-sleeve sweater.

The boys leaned in closely to watch with excitement while one of them turned on the camera nearby setting it into recording and aiming at Rin. the screen captured the girl peeling off her tight sweater showing off her creamy perfect skin and filled out womanly features such as a narrow midriff. Rin was fully matured in womanly shape and it showed nicely, her sweater rolled over her chest leaving her C-cup sized tits to be shown to the guys with ruby red lingerie bra covering them up albeit sexily. It had black lace straps hung over her shoulders with a red luster over her cups. They looked full and perfectly ample in shape making all three gents salivate once she finished tugging her sweater over her head. 

Rin let out a sigh and grabbed a can from the cooler. Eyeing it suspiciously she reluctantly popped the tab and tilted her head back letting the contents roll down her throat giving her a slight fuzzy feeling around. Once she was done drinking it Rin looked to all three of them wondering who’ll get the first turn before tossing the can away. Both Keiichi and Hotsuma both elbowed Hirato in the back pushing him forward with a smile.

“You get first dibs, Hira-san. You did buy all the things tonight after all.” Keiichi said as Hirato, being the more muscular of the three, chuckled playfully as he stood in front of Rin ready to take his turn.

She looked up at him with aquamarine eyes staring at him impassively with body waiting to be ‘served’. 

“Well? Are you going to stare or are yo-mmmph!” Rin was cut off completely when Hirato held her head in his hands before dipping to meet her sweet lips with his. Her eyes bolted wide open in surprise as she felt his mouth suckle gingerly on her own deepening the lip-lock to beyond that of a chaste peck. 

She stood helpless in his arms and felt a certain sensation stir up inside of her loins. Her legs bucked a bit showing that she was indeed enjoying the sensation of being manhandled and frenched. Hirato had his eyes closed and continue sucking the air out of her mouth till he pushed his tongue down Rin’s throat really making her surprised.

‘He’s kissing me. He’s really kissing me…..!’ She thought feeling a blush on her cheeks and Hirato’s tongue swirl around slowly inside of her mouth. He kept at this for a solid several minutes until he slowly pulled himself off leaving her face dazed and reddened.

“There, that tasted good. Penalty served, next round then, gents.” He spoke with a wide lascivious smile and wiped his chin a bit cleaning Rin’s saliva from it.

The two boys chortled a bit more with one of them bringing up his phone to show the livestream footage of Rin getting tongued out. There were already people joining in and commenting on how much she enjoyed it even though it had just started.

“This is going to be fun, Kei-san.” Hotsuma said to his friend as they all got into position again to begin round two.

Shaking her head free of thoughts Rin tried to focus her mind and recompose herself as she stood half-naked. Her breasts were still clad in red and black lingerie with two of the boys eyeballing it while one of them took their turn.

‘Okay, that was ...intense. I got ahead of myself when trying to shoot for the hundred, this time I’ll settle for a lower piece and hope for a draw. Or at the very least not be the lowest among all four of us.’ She reasoned still feeling her heartbeat skip after an intense mouth-to-mouth kiss from a stranger. 

Keiichi went first again, this time hitting a score point of twenty-five then going to grab himself a can of beer. Rin hoped that he if made out with her she wouldn’t be tasting that stuff, and watched as Hotsuma went next scoring a fifty-pointer. The boys’ recent low scoring was giving her hope that she’d win a higher game point until she saw Hirato go up next and toss a ball into the seventy-five cup making her deflate just a little bit before grabbing himself a beer for enjoyment.

When it came to Rin’s turn again she grabbed the ball and focused her mind on hitting a decent shot this time around. She didn’t have to get the highest, just not the lowest, and aimed the ping pong at something like a twenty-five or fifty pointer. With a jump of her arm she tossed it and time felt as if it slowed down to where her face gradually became crestfallen upon seeing it land in a double-zero cup.

‘Shit!’ She mentally cursed looking a little peeved and annoyed at her lack of skill. Turning her face she saw the boys smiling at her expectantly leaving her to sigh as she removed yet another piece of clothing. “I know I know, penalty time.”

She wrapped her hands around her pleated short skirt next and undid the latch binding it to her waist, letting it fall down and showing the trio of horny gentleman her matching red/black lingerie piece covering her pelvis. It was very thin, to the point it nearly looked like a thong, and to the boys’ delight they saw a stylish red garter belt around her waist attached to straps that connected to her silken thigh highs. 

“Ugh ...you’re so hot, Rin-chan.” Keiichi groaned before taking another sip of his beer.

“You’re so beautiful.” Hotsuma added smirking readily with an erection noticeable in his swim pants. Hirato said nothing and let his eyes roll all over Rin’s sexual body as she stood in full view of the camera’s capture frame.

‘Whooo, look at that smoking hot body!’ One commenter said on stream.

‘I’d fuck her all day long and I’m girl too. She’s just that sexy.`` Said another one. 

Similar comments followed as well as gifs of people jerking off to the public sight of Rin Tohsaka standing there wearing only her red/black lingerie. The girl blushed fiercely as she stood there letting the boys’s eyes roam all over her exposed body like a trophy. She bitterly spoke with eyes closed when she turned back to them with a flustered look on her face.

“So? Who’s next? Let’s get on with it already.” She said heatedly with Keiichi coming up to her next. She expected a kiss again for some reason, knowing that the boys fancied her so much, but instead she felt his strong firm hands reach up and latch onto her breasts. 

“Uughh ...!” She gasped with cheeks becoming even redder as she felt the boy’s hands strongly grope her titties through her red and black clothing. Her doughy mounds swished slowly around in circles being groped by his fingers and feeling his palms press against her nipples as they poked out. It was obvious to anyone that she was getting excited from this yet refused to show it openly. 

Rin moaned some more as she felt Keiichi’s hands gingerly squeeze her titties nicely through her clothing making her stance waver as it went on for a few minutes. The stream comments rolled like crazy with many new subscribers coming in giving Hirato money since it was his stream being run on a paid website. Another benefit he had going for him.

“Nghhh…..!” Rin gasped again and felt Keiichi tug her tits up and down playfully before letting go leaving her gasping for breath as she stood with legs hunched inwardly from the action. She didn’t know it yet, but her mound was moistened showing a wet patch inside of her lingerie bottom.

“Alright then, onto the third round. Better hope to score some points, Rin-chan.” Hotsuma teased making Rin feel even more motivated than before to win outscore them. She could at least try to get in one over the other two boys since one of them seems very talented at this game than them.

“O-okay, round three then. Let’s go, you pigs.” She snapped making them chuckle even more as she took a beer can and gulped down it’s contents feeling a bit of a buzz going on. Fortunately, Rin still had her wits about it despite feeling somewhat tipsy and saw that Hotsum went first time managing to throw a ball into the double zeroes unexpectedly.

“Shit. Your turn, Keiichi-san.” He cursed letting his friend take the next swing. 

The slicked haired boy tossed his ball next hitting a thirty-five pointer making Rin develop some hope in her system to outscore. Hirato went next and somehow managed to miss his shot at the hundred landing in a twenty-five cup before going back to the group letting Rin have her turn.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Rin picked up the ball and focused her thoughts on any one score point cup ahead that might outscore them. Reeling her arm back she tossed the ball without any direct aim given and shockingly she landed in a seventy-five cup making her jaw drop in surprise as the commenters all groaned on the other side of Livestream.

“Hah! I finally hit one, a good one at that.” She pointed out not knowing that the boys were all smirking to each other before grabbing a can of beer each and gulping down their contents. Rin turned around and looked at them feeling confident once again, she felt that maybe, just maybe, she could win this game. This brought her back to her winning conditions leading to her speaking out on it.

“I’ve decided what I’m going to demand of you three if I win. Care to hear it?” She asked and received a collection of nods from them as she cleared her throat. A rare smile was on her face, one that spoke with confidence after having that victory just now.

“What is it?” Hirato asked trying to keep his smirk hidden when he knew how this game would play out in their favor.

‘I have a pill Ican take just in case things get ...wild with these boys, still I want to make this night an exciting one for a change. I know they can’t resist this kind of bet if they really want a piece of me.’ She thought then spoke up. “Simple; if you win against me I’ll perform your special strip dance naked just like you wanted and I’ll do my best to make it ‘wild’. I’ve taken dance lessons and I am very flexible from the waist down.” 

As soon as she said this all the commenters on the stream bristled up with excitement, including the boys themselves listening to her. 

“Additonally I’ll let all of you fuck me raw without condoms. I’ll even allow all three of you to cum inside of me as much as you want. I’ll take all of you at once, two at once, or even one-on-one at your leisure.” She baited making the boys bristle up with excitement feeling their erections stiffen up inside of their swim pants.

“Hm mhh! Now you’re talking, Rin-chan.~” Keiichi added feeling excited already. Rin held up a hand and spoke up again. 

“But, if you lose you’ll have to use condoms and each of you has to take turns with me one-on-one at a time. When you cum two or three times that’s for you for the night. Do we have a deal?” She proposed enjoying the somewhat alarmed faces on them and saw the boys all nod in agreement before Hirato walked up to her shaking her offered hand in official agreement.

“Deal, it’s a bet then, but that's only if you win.~” He goaded making her smirk back at him readily as everyone got into place again ready to play the fourth and fifth rounds.

Rin was feeling fired up now, more than ever, yet part of her still probably wanted to lose just to have the excuse of living dangerously. She felt nervous now, even with the beer in her system making her tipsy and suggestable. Hirato smirked at her then went first for a change, he grabbed a ping pong ball then carefully aimed before launching it overhead.

With a loud dunking sound he made it into the hundred cup immediately deflating Rin’s earlier enthusiasm and making her stare in disbelief as he went and took it back. Keiichi went next then expertly aimed before tossing the ball into a fifty pointer, giving her some hope but still ultimate making her feel helpless as they scored higher than her. Hotsuma went next then tossed his ball into a seventy-five pointer making Rin suddenly feel nervous as she stood clad in her skimpy overly sexual lingerie feeling their eyes on her as she walked up.

“Okay…*exhales*...I can do this.” She said to herself then grabbed a ping pong ball and tossed it sloppily out of slight panic. It wounded up way off it’s trajectory landing in a double zeroes cup making her drop her jaw in shock.

“Shit…!” She cursed then sighed in mild defeat before grabbing a can from nearby and taking a swig of beer making loud gulping sounds as she did so.

‘Oh that’s hot, seems like she could really swallow alright. That gives me an idea for her punishment.’ Hirato thought to himself rubbing his chin in thought while Rin finished chugging down the beer can before tossing it away.

“Ugh, alright then. Rules are rules….” she sighed and reached behind herself to undo the tied latch of her bra keeping her full set of tits hoisted up nicely. The boys watched with eagerness and excitement as she unlatched it letting it spill off of her body and exposing her full set of breasts jiggling free from their confines.

Immediately both Hotsuma and Keiichi grunted in arousal upon seeing them yet again, after the beach fiasco they were feeling ready and frisky to go down on the girl and finish where they left off. Hirato himself was seeing them for the first time and feeling his erection push out from inside of his pants making him groan in excitement as those pink perfect nipples reflected in his eyes. He smacked his lips hungrily and quickly turned to the guys whispering to them on what her ‘penalty’ should be. Both Hotsuma and Keiichi nodded in agreement almost instantly before Hirato gave the ‘go ahead’ gesture to Hotsuma for him to have his personal turn with her since he hadn't already.

“Alright then, my turn.~” The boy with the short spiky hair said as he walked up to Rin admiring her breasts in full naked view and enjoying the flustered look on her face as she averted her eyes.

“J-just do it already, get it out of your system.” She bitterly stammered and Hotsuma took to that suggestion with delight. 

Bringing his right hand up and placing it over Rin’s exposed midriff he held the girl closely making her grunt softly in surprise till she felt his fingers slide down underneath her red panties. Her cheeks flared up with excitement and her eyes went wide as they watched it slid down underneath into her groin region. She felt the strong warm fingertips of the young man caress her skin nicely until it reached her moistened mound.

Rin was breathing faster now in arousal as she felt his fingers caress and massage her damp peach at his leisure. She pursed her lips to keep from moaning out and soon found his middle finger dip down into her pussy’s opening making her gasp out loud as it slid inside of her.

“Uugh ...! Aah…..!” She hissed making Hotsuma smile pervertedly as he kept her close to his side running his hand all over her mound from underneath her panties.

“Mnhh, you feel so very warm, Rin-chan. Not to mention that you’re very wet too, I think you really like everything we’re doing with you. You just don't want to admit it.” He stated in a husky dark voice that sent chills up her spine.

Rin could only whimper quietly behind her lips as she felt him dig his finger in further working its way inside of her pussy before pumping in and out in leisure. She felt her breath quicken as he worked it into her snatch even faster pumping it feverishly in a frenzied finger-banging session. Rin’s pussy was feeling very stimulated right now and she felt she might cum due to this and this alone. She hoped she wouldn’t so as not to show weakness, even if the livestream audience was enjoying her every moment in the spotlight.

‘Ooooohh! Look at him go, she looks like she’s going to cream herself!’ One said.

‘The look on her face is priceless, you can bet this high-class whore loves playing dirty.’

‘Her legs are bucking too, I think she’s going to cum any second and have her lick it off his finger.’

‘Hot sexy Asian bitch indeed! I wanna marry this slut and breed her!’

Other similar comments followed as well as several gif images of cartoon dicks squirting being uploaded to the chat box.

“Hgnhhh ...!” Rin huffed loudly and bit down on her right fist keeping herself from screaming as Hotsuma continued fucking her with his finger for another minute before stopping. Slowly he pulled out of her groin leaving his finger slick with her juices before licking it off himself. Seeing Rin in physical distress as she struggled to stand up was only icing on the cake.

“You’re right, Rin-chan, and very wet too.” He chuckled darkly as he went back to the guys high-fiving them while the livestream audience celebrated seeing Rin get finger-banged like that.

Hirato thought up of what he, and by extension the guys, would like to do to Rin once they win. They had years of experience playing ping pong even when tipsy or drunk and knew from the outset Rin was an amateur from how she plays. During her lucky strike on a hundred pointer they purposely lost those swings in order to build up her confidence, making it all the sweeter for her humiliation with Rin stripping her body and performing her dance at the end. All three of them were harder than rocks right now and felt their swim trunks pressed tightly against their dicks.

Rin gathered her breath and looked to them expectantly as though wanting to hurry on with this final round. So far she wasn’t at the lowest yet, but felt defeat was inevitable anyway given her track record. Still, the boys did drink a few cans already and that gave her hope that it’d make their aim sloppy for this last match. She hoped to get another hundred points for the win.

“Alright, ooohh...my turn.~” Keiichi said stumbling a bit ironically making the other guys laugh while Rin frowned. 

Keiichi grabbed a ping pong ball and tossed it into a fifty pointer cup with ease making victory look possible for Rin a bit. He came back and let Hotsuma take his turn next leading to the boy scoring another fifty pointer coincidentally at the same cup as his friend. This lifted her spirits up a bit higher as Hirato took his turn next and threw his ball without looking into a seventy-five pointer cup making her frown nervously as she walked up to take her turn. Grabbing a ball and exhaling loudly with tits still exposed for all of creation to see Rin swung her arm back and tossed the ball overhead aiming for the hundred pointer again like a fool.

Time seemed to have slowed down as she watched ball flowing in the air over to the centermost cup. She clenched her teeth in anxiety hoping for the last-minute win to save her from a total loss, but as soon as the ball touched the rim of the hundred pointer it then dipped backwards into a double zero cup making her face absolute defeat.

“Gah ...! Dammit….” She hissed under her breath at her total loss unknowing that the livestream audience watching all of it celebrated as the ‘reward’ was about to come into play. Rin huffed hotly in slight annoyance and turned to the guys before going over to drink down another can of beer. With the usual tilt and chug she gulped down it’s contents showing the boys a preview of her how her throat looks when swallowing so much at once.

“Ah..! Alright then, you sneaky bastards. Penalty time for me, as well as a dance for you all.” She said feeling a teensy bit drunk despite having her senses still intact. With a heavy sigh she reached down to her waist hooking her thumbs underneath the hem of her ruby red lingerie panties while the guys leaned forward eagerly to watch as the red piece of fabric slid off her lovely body.

The three boys grabbed a few beanbag chairs from nearby and got comfortable feeling their swim trunks tighten up at the sight of Rin undressing the rest of her body. Her red panties finally reached her kneecaps revealing to them the subtly moistened peach that was her pussy in plain sight. Hirato and Hotsuma both grunted softly when seeing how tight she looked underneath, not only did Rin have a fresh healthy glisten of pink on her womanhood she also had a taut perfect ass staring Keiichi in the face. 

She had hot blush on her cheeks as she kicked her panties down onto the floor permanently undressing in front of them. The only thing remaining on her body were her twin-tail clips and a dark red choker around her neck that came with the outfit. Rin slowly pulled herself up and strutted her body sensually in a erotic yet artistic fashion. The guys, the livestreamers and her ‘Master’ included, were in awe of her perfect body posing for them.

‘Dance! Dance! Dance!’ One commenter said pumping his fists behind the screen.

‘Shake that phat perfect ass of yours, baby! Show us the goods!’ Another added tugging down his boxers.

‘Ungh! I would want to go down on her right effing now!’ This one came from another girl.

‘She’s so sexy, is she like a sexy angel or something?’

‘No, she’s one Sexy Crazy Asian Bitch about to start pole dancing. That’s what she is!’

….

The boys in the room were thinking the same thing and looked to Rin expectantly making her sigh as she went over to the closest thing she considered a ‘pole’ to dance with. She found a rounded wooden support beam stationed conveniently the middle of the beach house. Rin bit down her bottom lip softly feeling embarrassed by losing and showcasing her ‘loss’ in such a raunchy humiliating way. Unfortunately she had to honor her word, she had pride to consider after all. Even if it meant doing this.

“Ugh, alright. Just go with the flow ...”She said to herself before grabbing hold of the wooden pole, thankfully polished and slim, and looked back to the boy with a naughty smile on her face. She tossed Keiichi a wink then started grooving her legs slowly back and forth starting to dance. 

Hotsuma quickly went over to the table to grab a pair of remotes so he could zoom the hidden camera in on Rin while she started shaking her booty left and right enticingly at them. He turned on the stereo playing loud techno dance music. The vibrant bass beats echoed throughout the house giving Rin some ambiance to work with. 

She started popping her hips back and forth with ass cheeks jiggling in a sexy twerking fashion. Then the girl began moving her body around swaying her hips with legs spread wide apart while jiggling her ass even faster. She rolled her hips back and forth along the pole just barely touching the surface as she held onto it with her right hand. The girl’s back and buttocks were shown to all making many relish the sight of her lithe womanly body in full-figured glory. She ground her pelvis swiftly along the pole shaft with her head tilting back overhead to look at them.

Rin flashed them a coy smile and tossed a wink letting her cleavage show to her audience and seeing them all lean forward with excitement. The music started blaring even louder as the rhythm became more intense making her strut like a professional dancer.

“Yeah, shake that body, Rin-chan! Work what Kami-sama gave you!” Hotsuma called out as she brought herself back along the pole shaft and twisted around so that her back was rubbing up against it. 

Rin kept her legs planted far apart showing off her juicy pair of pussy lips to all who would see her, the livestreamers all refrained from typing their messages due to some of them jerking off to the sight of it laid bare. Rin even reached down and spread apart open her labia exposing the dark pink insides of her tight-looking pussy while she grooved her buttocks along the pole.

‘That’s it, dance, my precious Rin-chan. Entertain them. You are certainly entertaining me.~’ The electronic voice of her ‘Master’ spoke up in her ear again making her bite down on her lips as she slid her body up and down along the pole slowly. 

Her chest arched froward a bit showing off her voluminous perfectly balanced tits jiggling as they stuck out, her flat stomach curved outward as she flexed her body making sure every movement she made was as graceful as it was erotic. Rin kept a hand overhead clutching the pole tightly as she gyrated her bottomless pubic region openly in the air. She swayed her hips left and right in sensual slow fashion rubbing her right set of her fingers along her curves before bringing them to her lips. 

“Haah.~” She opened up her mouth wide open showcasing her tongue while looking directly at the boys with her lips sucking on her middle finger. She did this slowly and with eyes closed making sure her suction was slow and intimate furthering their arousal as they watched. Rin even hummed loudly while working her digit into her mouth lubricating it in her saliva before eventually bringing it back out. She brought her hand down to her waist sliding it ever-so-slowly down to her exposed peach then dipping it inside of her.

“Mmhh. You...dirty men are really enjoying this, right? You enjoy seeing me behave like a whore? Debase myself for you and reveal everything about me?” She asked putting on an act for them in order to amplify the effect. Rin never did things half-assed and the results of her taunting showed as the guys all chuckled and cheered at her like frat boys.

“We certainly do, Rin-chan.~” Hotsuma added with a sly smirk.

“Yes, and you seem like you like it too.” Keiichi added clenching his right fist and shaking it with excitement as she continued pumping her middle finger into her pussy fucking herself on it. 

The livestream audience was going crazy enjoying the performance, many were either jerking off or stroking themselves to the sight of the ‘Sexy Crazy Asian Bitch’ behaving like a total whore. Rin let out another blissful sigh and removed her finger from her snatch leaving it partially agape so that everyone would see her insides.. Rin kept her pussy spread open showing the boys and all who watched without knowing that many were screen-capping her vaginal glory. She internally hoped this would make things progress even faster.

Little did she know that many of her unseen audience members were screen-crapping her performance one frame at a time. The music blared and her pelvic movements intensified while she struts her body seductively with a smile on her face. She blushed knowing that she was doing was extremely out there for a girl of her status, yet part of her felt very turned on by all of it as well.

Bringing her right hand back up overhead she held onto the shaft above and pushed out her pelvis with hip-popping movements thrusting her lower body into the air for a show. The boys watched and hollered out to her cheering her on to go even wilder, a pair of them even high-fived each other treating her humiliation as a total victory in life for them. Rin wanted to be embarrassed and lash out, but she knew she was done with her losing the bet and obeying her ‘Master’ to obey everything they said.

“Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!” The three boys cheered out at her together in unison as she stopped thrusting her pelvis into the air and grabbed onto the pole with her right leg. Rin hooked it around the cylindrical surface making sure her feet were off the ground as she started swinging around on it with chest sticking out in full view. 

Her other hand clutched the surface with her chest leaning back along with her making sure everyone got a good view of her tits. Rin was feeling exhilarated entirely and feeling her insides sizzle up with excitement that she refused to admit to having. Her tits swayed and jiggled along with her spiral movements around the pole. She ground her pubic bone along the wooden surface in a graphic erotic manner while keeping herself grinding sensually on it. She then brought her lips to the pole surface itself and extended her tongue to lick slowly along the surface in a such an obvious whorish gesture. 

This really made Hirato, the third member of the group, groan underneath his breath feeling his member stiffen intensely within his pants. All three boys no longer cheered her on, instead, they each stood up with lust-addled eyes staring directly at Rin and erections forming within their swim trunks making tents.

Rin felt a sense of pride making them look at her like a piece of meat, it meant she did a good job with her performance just now. Deciding to cap off her dance routine she finished twirling around the pole shaft and wound up grinding her pussy along it visibly showing her pink lips smearing a few inches of the surface in her juices. She did this while moaning softly with mouth agape and eyes closed as though she were having an orgasm.

Collectively all three of the boys groaned as they clutched their pants feeling ready to burst upon seeing her actions. Thankfully Rin wrapped it up and licked the surface one last time before prying herself off the pole ending her dance. The livestreamers behind the screens were their clapping or fapping to the performance and feeling anxious to watch what came next. 

Her jeweled eyes looked over at their obvious erections brewing in their pants,all three boys stood ready for her ‘services’ to be taken to the next step. Part of Rin was a little excited over it herself seeing as how she’s never taken more than two men at once before. After feeling a little energetic from the dance just now, as well as subtly enjoying their perverse attention on her naked body Rin felt she should prepare for this and quickly went over to grab something from her bag.

“Just a minute, I need to prepare something before we get down to ‘business’, be ready once I come out of the bathroom.” She instructed seeing all three boys nod eagerly with smiles growing on their faces. Her eyes flashed across their crotches again noticing just how constrained their beach shorts were around their erections. 

Walking over into the bathroom nearest to her, with a tablet of pills in hand, Rin entered and closed the door behind her. She quickly filled up a cup of water from the sink and popped one of the pills out. Holding one little birth control pill between her fingers and a cup of water in the other hand she looked at herself in the mirror wondering if this was what she really wanted.

``Hmmm, I’m starting to feel the way I did back at the beach earlier. Maybe I’m more of a slut than I like to admit.’ She pondered then shrugged before tilting her head back to toss one pill down into her mouth. She swallowed it down and drank the water with it preventing any possible pregnancies that can occur from this night.

She let out a sigh of air and left the bathroom to see Keiichi and Hotsuma standing readily above a couple of hairs with their thickened members hanging out erect. Rin felt a strange stirring her in her loins when seeing those penises out in the open again. She unwittingly bit down on her bottom lip when looking at them as she walked close. Hotsuma’s was a slightly curvy eight-inch cock while Keiichi’s held an eight and a half-inch one looking slightly thicker. It was obvious both boys were ready from the ‘fun’ to begin with, and if Rin were being honest so was she. Suddenly her aggravation earlier with the children running their moment on the beach, as well as her losing the beer pong game, faded with the arrival of her luss.

“Uuhh…..” She sighed quietly until she noticed their third party member Hirato standing up straight with his swim trunks still on. Rin wondered why he was holding out on using her like his friends were, but then heard one of the other boys speak.

“He’s going to be the first to have your pussy, Rin-chan. We owe it to him for providing us all the things to make this night fun.” Keiichi explained and Rin simply shrugged as she dropped down to her knees in front of them with knees spread apart and body crawling forward in a subtle seductive manner. 

The guys all softly grunted in arousal upon seeing her pose so sexily with that cute face, Hotsuma took out his phone and snapped a photo of her like that making her peeved that he did that without permission.

‘I hope for his sake it’s kept private.’ Rin seethed unknowing that the livestream of their evening was still going, attendance doubled since the erotic strip dance earlier and Hirato was all too proud of that fact.

“That’s right, come closer ,Rin-chan. Bring that pretty face up here and work your magic like you did before at the beach.” Hotsuma said keeping his phone camera on her, making Rin feel a subtle feeling of humiliation knowing she was performing as a slutty toy for them.

Brushing those thoughts out of her mind she brought her left hand up to Keiichi’s cock wrapping her slender soft fingers around his soft pulsating shaft making him gasp in arousal.

“Nngh…..! S-so soft.” He groaned feeling Rin close her fingers around it as she began pumping her hand up and down on its surface. Her fist slid faster and faster in a frenzied fashion making the young man huff loudly as he increased her pace. Rin then leaned over to hover her face directly above his thick cock, her lips felt thirsty for the taste of it inside of her mouth as she spread apart her lips ready to take it.

‘I can practically feel the heat coming out of it from right here..’ She thought to herself eyeing it with cautious wonder. Feeling the allure of it drives her lust forward Rin then popped open her mouth with her lips descending upon the mushroom head of his dick.

The tingle of her minty fresh breath caressed the skin of his cockhead making Hotsuma shiver as Rin slowly lowered her lips onto its surface sucking him in. Half of his bulbous cockhead slipped into her warm wet mouth with her eyes lowering to a close, she then shifted her head at an angle to make sure her hand continued swiftly pumping the other boy’s dick. Her head started moving softly back and forth on Hotsuma’s cock quietly slurping the tip over and over again with each bobbing motion of her head. The boy she was sucking off groaned hotly preparing to snap another picture of her once he came either inside of her mouth or splatter it on her face. The feeling of Rin’s whorish tight mouth sucking gingerly on his head made that action just that likely to happen this soon.

“Mmmhhh! Rin-chan, your mouth is perfect for sucking dick. Hgnh….!” Hotsuma groaned as Rin humped her face into his crotch faster carefully sliding another inch or two of his dick into her mouth. The head slipped into her gullet entirely becoming swallowed up by her, she kept her eyes closed and concentrated her efforts on sensually sucking him off.

Meanwhile Hirato watched with growing enthusiasm and enjoyment while he sat on one of the chairs hearing the slurping noises continue on. Seeing Rin hungrily suck dick into her mouth was a treasure in of itself, his subscribers would agree given how many more were signing on just to view the show. The loud popping noises of her wet lips sucking and slurping Hotsuma’s cock made its way into the video feed thanks to his high-end microphone. Keiichi, who was currently grooving his pelvis into her hand feeling her fingers stroked his cock more feverishly by pumping him even faster. 

He tilted his head back and started huffing as she continued squeezing her fist around his length making soft rubbing noises as her handjob continued. Rin’s cheeks were glowing red as she sucked almost half of Hotsuma’s thick cock into her gullet. She noisily slurped every inch of phallus plunging inside of her mouth making the man growl as he held her head into his right hand. His other was keeping the phone firmly on her bobbing head. 

“Mmmhmm *Sllrrpp!* mmhmm!~” She hummed feeling Keiichi’s pointed cock twitch a bit more in her left hand making her take one last long suckle of Hotsuma’s pole before popping herself off of it.

“Aaahh!~” She gasped then shifted tactics by craning her head the other way and cleaning her face down onto it with the head of his dick slipping in past her wet lips. 

“Gggh! That’s it, Rin-chan. Use that slutty mouth of yours on me ...!” He growled feeling the suction of her lips intensify as she swallowed nearly of his phallus into her slimy gullet. While she was doing this her right hand came up on Hotsuma’s lubricated dick and grabbed her fingers tightly around the moistened rod of flesh causing him to huff loudly in rising ecstasy.

He growled in pleasure too and felt Rin beginning to pump her hand up and down on his dick while slurping Keiichi’s with gusto. Her cheeks glowed and she hollowed out with lips slurping hungrily on cock tasting every inch of it on her tongue. Loud wet popping noises came out of her lips as they stretched and sucked on Keiichi’s dick feverishly with Rin moving herself faster by the second. Her twin tails flopped around as her head bobbed into his lap sucking him leisurely with evident hunger on her face. Keiichi continued to groan and huff loudly in pleasure and reached for the back of her head with his right hand making sure to pump her further onto his length just a bit more. Another inch or two of his dick slid right into her mouth filling up her throat and making Rin squeeze Hotsuma’s cock tightly causing him to whimper in pleasure.

“Hgnh! Ooh yeah, aaah…..your hands are perfect for this, Rin-chan.~” Hotsuma commented turning his face to see Hirato moving himself to get a better angle. He stood between the two of them right at Keiichi’s side hovering his phone over her face and capturing every second of her service for the camera. He took pictures and then started recording it while the hidden camera in the room zoomed on in Rin hungrily working her face into Keiichi’s lap.

With a wet pop of lips she pulled off of him and turned her face back to swallow Hotsuma’s dick into her mouth letting her throat cushion every inch of it inside. This time she pushed her face even further making sure her nose prodded his groin. He wound up moaning even louder and tossed his head back while pumping her face with his hips.

“Ggghnnh!~ Rin-chan!” He growled and Rin simply sucked leisurely with half-lidded bedroom eyes and reddened cheeks. Her other hand resumed stroking Keiichi’s cock as she continued this back and forth treatment for another fifteen minutes.

‘Oh ho yes, the comments are lighting up like crazy right now. I’m even getting more subscribers too. Guess people really bought the hook of Crazy Sexy Asian Bitch Loves Cocks.’ Hirato thought to himself taking the time to read the comments while Rin continued slurping Hotsuma’s cock for a bit longer.

….

‘Look at that sexy slut go! She must really like cock!’

‘I want her to suck mine right now! I’ll pay an arm or a leg to be there right now!’

‘Uggnh! Look at those titties, they’re so round and perfect like her hips are. She has a body that just makes you want to rape her.’

‘I ,on the other hand, would just take her to dinner, then take her to bed and fuck her brains out with the intent of leaving a baby inside of her body.’

‘LMAO.’

….

Similar comments followed and it put a smile on Hirato’s face, his attention was then caught when he heard the wet popping sounds of her lips pulling right off of Hotsuma’s dick. The screen was now showing him Rin furiously jerking them both with her hands having her mouth open and ready. She had tilted back her head a bit and positioned her face at an angle with the both of them dangling just above her face. Those soft strong fingers furiously stroked them nonstop making them groan softly in rising pleasure. 

‘Guess she’s ready for them to come alright. I’d better get some snapshots ready for this as well every time she comes tonight. Those will make great headshots.’ Hirato thought as he watched her hands pump them furiously some more making both dicks rapidly swell beginning to twitch as Hotsuma and Keichii moaned with great relief. 

Both Keiichi and Hotsuma groaned and breathed loudly in ragged breaths. The feeling the Rin’s firm soft fingers wrapping around their shafts jerking them off was heaven in of itself, she was performing on them nonstop for another minute or two until they eventually popped. Both boys came hard at the exact same time grunting like animals as they let out thick streams of cum directly onto Rin’s beautiful face. Spurt after spurt of thick sperm painted her cheeks, forehead, nose, and mouth in pearly white. She had her mouth wide open to accept some of it flying out into her mouth closed her eyes tightly as she received a few hefty chunks of it down her throat. Her tongue lapped everything up as much as possible while the guys groaned pleasurably to unleashing their loads all over her lovely face.Even with Rin receiving a full-on facial from the two she looked dazzling, with cum coating her cheeks, nose, forehead, and everything else. Hirato simply took snapshot after snapshot of her getting painted in the white substance like it were a work of art, he sought to capture every magical moment Rin would have when either cumming or being cummed upon.

“Nnghh….! Ahh ...oh yeah, that felt incredible, Rin-chan.” Hotsuma said when he finished cumming all over her face. He looked to see her mouth keeping a small pool of semen while Keiichi too received from his climax and saw her tilting back her head. 

“Aaah…...mmhmm! *Gulp*” Rin hummed loudly then swallowed the substance of cum that had spilled into her mouth. She then let go of each of their dicks and started scraping off the seed painting her face removing her twintail bands in the process since her hair was already messy. Her fingers scraped everything off her cheeks,forehead, and nose leading to her sucking sperm off of them in a delightfully erotic way that excited the boys in the room.

“Mmhhm, not bad. Salty...but I could do with more of it.” She commented with her left index finger still inside of her mouth with eyes looking lustfully at the three of them until she noticed the camera phone. ‘Huh, so I’m being filmed and having pictures taken of me. How humiliated, I bet this boy will probably post them all on the internet.’

She thought this completely unaware of the livestream and felt a sense of humiliation creeping up in her body. Seeing the two boys step back and gestured their third member Hirato to ‘step up’ Rin saw the admittedly hunky boy put his phone down as he started pulling down his swim trunks. She popped a finger out of her mouth with a wet smack of lips noticing the boys were only semi-flaccid even after cumming, no doubt they took some performance-enhancing pills of some kind.

“M y turn, and I’m going to want your beautiful peach-shaped ass on top of me riding me to your heart’s content.” Hirato instructed seeing Rin nod in agreement despite caring little for the act. 

That is until he slid down his trunks entirely revealing the jaw-dropping seigh of a very thick well-hung ten-inch meat cannon that put the other two to shame. Her mouth visibly dropped in honest surprise as Hirato let his trunks fall down to his ankles.

‘It’s s-so...big!’ She noted with the three boys enjoying the surprised look on her face.

“C’mon, Rin-chan…” Hirato began as he lowered himself onto his back with dick standing up like a skyscraper ready for her to mount it. “....come here and fuck yourself on me. I bet you give a great fuck considering you’ve been around.” 

‘Heh, is that so?’ She thought as she got up slowly completely naked save for her red ruby choker. The hidden camera zoomed in on her face, chest, and moistened pair of pussy lips in high-definition visual quality. 

Rin, while having a fierce blush on her face, crawled over to Hirato’s body subtly admiring his massive cock as it stood a proud ten inches in thick throbbing glory. She felt her insides stir a bit while looking at it, normally she’s had smaller more average cocks inside of her mouth and her other holes . Seeing that though started making her body react more to its presence. Arriving at Hirato’s waist she crouched herself above his member hovering her pussy just above the bulbous head with lips spread wide apart thanks to her fingers ready to mount herself on him in cowgirl position. 

Quickly looking at him and flashing him a challenging smile Rin slowly lowered herself down inch by inch until her folds gently spread open welcoming his head into pink squishy moistness.

“Instead of you fucking me, it’ll be me fucking you.” She declared as with a coy smile making Hirato even hornier as she slammed her butt down upon his pelvis sheathing his cock inside of her entirely and letting out a shrill gasp of pleasure. “Haaahh!~”

She yelled out again and settled her taut rear firmly down onto Hirato’s waist extending it a bit over his thighs while she stretched her chest out pushing out her ample breasts and showing them off to the world. Rin brought her hands up behind her head allowing her titties to remain uncovered whilst she pumped her hips back and forth along Hirato’s waist taking his member for a wild ride inside of her tight pussy. She looked down at him with a lip-bitten heated smile and saw that he was panting already as she worked him. The man’s chest heaved and fell with every push of her mound onto his length squeezing it tightly inside of her velvet opening and giving him bliss. She wasn’t even really trying yet and already she could tell this man, well-endowed though he might be, was already turning into petty thanks to her. Or at least she thought, the girl was still somewhat ignorant of the magically-laced viagra pills the boys took giving them wood and bodily energy to fuck her with just so long as they supplied mana in perpetual feedback. Rin didn’t know of this and instead simply began slamming herself down onto his pelvis taking him for an even wilder ride as she lowered her hands down onto his chest to steady her movements. While she did this her buttocks visibly started jiggling voraciously to the camera and all that could see her. Her cheeks rowed and clenched down on him over and over again with Rin fucking herself wildly on his dick like a common whore. Her body humped and bounces wildly as if she were riding a bucking bronco giving Hirato everything she’s got as she squeezed her insides around tightly on his dick with each and every hard slam. 

“Nngh! Huahh! Yes! Rin-chan, yes! Nngh! You’re a wild slut for cocks aren’t you?” He asked reaching up in an attempt to grab onto her hips uinti Rin slapped them away .

“Don't interfere. Remmeber, I’m fucking you and showing you three just how much better I am at this than you are!” Rin snapped back with a feral smile on her face. She intensified her movements to show off her buttocks jiggling even more voraciously in nearly rapid-fire passion. Every hard slap of her ass she made down onto Hirato’s waist was followed up with the tight clenching of her womanhood around his member. with every hard slam of her ass she made when slamming down onto Hirato’s dick. 

Her body undulated wildly with pelvis rolling back and forth in dauntless bliss. Her tits swayed and jiggled with her nimble frame giving everyone including the livestream audience a show to enjoy a she felt cervix breach to the intense penetration of the man’s ten-inch meat cannon. This caused her to moan loudly behind sealed lips as she continued riding him like a cowgirl.

“Uuh uuh uh uuh uhaaahh! Oooh that’s it, right there! Mmmhpf!” She howled with eyes closed and mouth hanging open agape as she rode him. 

The guys in the back started cheering for Rin sas they watched her violently slammed her body down onto Hirato’s waist shaking her booty with every bounce as his member cleaved into her pussy. Her folds split apart wantonly with Rin grooving herself on him like she was riding horseback, every swaying movement of her hips swaying to and fro mesmerized both Keiichi and Hotsuma into hooting for Rin-chan rather than their friend. The girl was positively savage in fucking herself on him, to the point of creating loud smacking noises while she hung back her head moaning hotly.

“Mm Nghh! Ahhh...aahhh...aahh!~” She hollered out with eyes closed and mouth agape. Rin concentrated her energy into swaying her hips wildly along the man’s waist making her phat delicious buttocks jiggle voraciously as she went. The noises of bodies meeting together again and again chorused throughout the beach house with Rin’s tightness slowly wrapping tight around Hirato’s dick as it cleaved into her sex with every bounce. She had bitten her bottom lip in rising euphoria with the guys watching with gross interest. Their erections were twitching wildly at the sigh making the wait agonizing as they saw Rin fuck herself on their friend to her heart’s content..

Her heart-shaped ass bumped and bounced raucously back and forth for minutes on end while she remained steadying her hands down upon his chest keeping him pinned beneath her body. Rin’s mind gushed with euphoria as she felt his ten-inch meat cannon pummel into her sensitive insides over and over again making her pussy gush with small splashes of cum. The livestreams adored the sight of the Wild ‘Sexy Asian Bitch fucking herself on that massive meatpole nonstop and doing it in such a whorry way that made it seem like she really enjoyed it.

Rin was acting, or at least acting to act. A more subconscious part of her enjoyed the depravity ensuing between herself and these total strangers that managed to win her pride for the evening. Feeling a thick turgid ten-inch cock pummel gingerly into her folds made her composure, her pride, her very stature crumble as she felt waves of nirvana and bliss course through her body.

“Uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahhhh!!” She cried out in ecstasy then raised her hands up behind her neck flexing her chest forward and showing off her bouncing tits as she leaned back to a slight degree. Feeling like a pornstar acting for the camera Rin felt some amount of pride inside her performance as she showed herself off to the hidden camera watching everything play out. 

Her bountiful breasts jiggled openly in High-Definition quality, pink nipples now being memorized by the many subscribers currently attending the livestream. Everyone got a good view of her peach swallowing up Hirato’s dick like no tomorrow with her wide supple hips rolling all over his waist occasionally gyrating for extra pleasure.

“Nngghhh! Rin-chan! Aaaahhhh haahh!~” Hirato screamed out feeling the tightness of her cunt squeeze his length into her cervix tightly. He felt every spongy groove of her womanhood squeeze down on him harder with every second that passed. Feeling like contributing instead of letting Rin do all the work Hirato reached up and grabbed hold of her wide perfect hips until she smacked them away and snarled at the man beneath her.

“No! I said I’m the one fucking you! You’re not fucking me! If you really want to manhandle me like a common whore you better use that big dick of yours like a pro otherwise you’re just a dud.” She barked showing off her more ‘Tsun Tsun’ side to the audience as well as the other boys.

Applause and cheers erupted behind many anonymous screens as Hirato pulled his hands back up to her hips gripping Rin’s wide hips tightly in spite of her challenge. She couldn’t bring herself to hiss at him while she focused on pumping her lower body back and forth on his waist showing the camera the zoomed-in sight of her buttocks smothering his thighs. Many onlookers from the livestream had their pants down stroking themselves to the view whilst ground her pelvis thoroughly onto his length. She felt him pumping back into her in raucous back-forth bliss making her pussy churn since he was finally giving back. Needless to say Rin was really feeling it now, her folds feltr more stimulated and slippery with the rampant thrusts of Hirato into her quim. 

“Ahhh~ Ahhh!~” She cried out showing everyone a more vulnerable look of bliss coming across her face. Her eyes were closed and her head shifted around while keeping her hands behind her neck showing off how much she enjoyed a good fucking. 

Hirato carefully clicked his remote to focus the lens on her face up close giving everyone an up close look of her Rin Tohsaka being on the throes of orgasm. Many screenshotted the picture, others simply fapped to it, but Rin, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying the pleasure even if it she hadn't meant to embrace the debauchery earlier.

‘Ugh! I’m going to lose it! W-what the hell are those two waiting for?!’ She thought when she opened her eyes to see Keiichi and Hotsuma continue jacking themselves off to the sight of her fucking their friend. Her face turned in their direction with a smirk and spoke up. 

“If you boys...ugh ...want a repeat performance I’m right here! Come and make use of my hands while your friend struggles to bring me off.” She challenged as though enjoying the feeling of broadcasting her more abrasive personality.

‘Struggle? Last I checked you were the one making all the noise, you deluded witch.’ Hirato thought laughing to himself quietly as he saw Keiichi and Hotsuma move in closely to Rin’s face holding their members up to her head again waiting to be sucked off. 

With a sly smirk Rin grabbed ahold of each of them making both boys hiss loudly while Hirato clicked the zoom out button on the remote giving the screen focus to Rin’s upper body as she held the cocks in each hand. She started stroking them both in tandem channeling more strength and energy int oher grip and squeezing each one aggressively. Both Hirato and Hotsuma moaned hotly in rising pleasure and watched while Rin continued to fuck herself raucously on Hirato’s waist. Slaps of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the house still while hearing all three men groan loudly in sexual pleasure. 

“*Huff huff huff*...Rin-chan...ungh..your hands feel amazing.” Keiichi groaned until he felt her thumb rub up against the underside of his dick. The warm moist feeling of her mouth wrapping around two inches of his cock soon followed after. “Nngghh!~”

Hotsuma watched with slight envy and felt Rin’s left hand pump his cock even faster for a couple minutes. Afterwards she pulled off of Keiichi’s cock with a gout of saliva coming out of her mouth then leaned down upon his dick instead sucking him in. He groaned loudly and felt his pelvis buck up against her face feeling her suck intensely on his cock while Keiichi received the handjob in full force. It was a give and take relationship now with Rin multitasking by riding Hirato’s body while she serviced the other two boys.

“*Sllprr! Sllckp!* Hmmm!~” Rin hummed as she hungrily sucked both boys’ dicks in tandem with lips tightly squeezing their lengths as they flowed into her gullet. She did it so brazenly and with experience under her belt, so much so that the commenters on the livestream all wanted a piece of the action themselves.

Hirato continued bucking up into her peach nonstop feeling her inner vaginal muscles beginning to tighten up on him while she continued riding his body for another twenty-five minutes. The sounds of her frame meeting his continued loudly with her buttocks smacking down onto his waist, again and again, Rin’s hungry lips aggressively slurped the two boys in back and forth tandem waiting for the inevitable ejaculation that was sure to happen to her face. She saw them both beginning to twitch and throb in front of her making her roll her body even faster along the third guy’s waist. Her buttocks heaved and fell over and over again for another minute or so when she felt Hirato suddenly thrust up into her body hitting her core with his dick and pushing in deep into the throes of climax. Rin halted her movements and felt the meltdown happen as she squeezed both boys’ cocks tightly and came with a howl.

“Aaahh haaaaa hnnh!~” She cried out in ecstasy secretly hating herself for showing such weakness to these horndorgs,but alas her G-spot was hit and combined feeling of Hirato’s ten-inch dick causing it made her orgasm like crazy. She grunted and rolled her pelvis along his waist wildly with her pussy squeezing down on his length making him buck up into her body and cum like an old foundation geyser!

“Hnggghhh!~” Hirato came loudly and clenched his teeth while squeezing rin’s wide hips together as he came. His pelvis bucked upward meeting her body while she undulated along his frame feeling the thick deluge of sperm pumped into her womanhood aggressively. 

Rin’s body heaved with every bounce of his hips feeling her womb becoming stuffed with sperm while she finished jerking off Keiichi’s and Hirato’s member until they themselves came to climax. The two boys grunted coarsely within their throats and leaned back a bit allowing their members to poke into Rin’s face as they came. Hirato made sure the camera zoomed in on her getting her lovely goddess-like features caked in with repeated blasts of sperm.

“Aaagh!...Aaghhn! Mmmhh!~” Rin hummed loudly with mouth wide-open. Her face became caked with so much seed that it literally blinded her and dripped down onto her outstretched tongue below. She eagerly accepted every ounce of the creamy potent stuff succumbing to even more depravity as she gurgled it down her throat like a protein shake.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

“Mmhhm.~” She hummed again and capped off by running her lips hungrily around one of the boys’ dicks tastily sucking up every last drop of cum before turning her focus onto the other one. Both Hotsuma and Keiichi moaned softly at feeling Rin’s hands and lips pleasuring their cocks one at a time. Her lips would squeeze tightly around one end of a phallus while pumping the other one with her hand and continue in perpetual back and forth. She was doing this all while feeling Hirato from below buck up his pelvis into her waist filling her cunt full of cum for the next couple of minutes.

“Nngh...you’re wringing me dry, Rin-chan. You must really like doing this with random men, huh?” Hirato commented and Rin simply ignored hima s she finished up. 

Once she was finished sucking cock and ingesting thick amounts of cum she looked up into the open eye allowing the camera, still undetected by her, to zoom in on her face capturing a purely euphoric expression with agape containing a pool of cum. She swished it around openly with her tongue making a show for the guys and bringing some wood back to their cocks while the livestream audience cheered on. 

….

‘Whew yeah! Look at her go! Oh I love you too, Rin-chan!’ One commenter said while furiously pumping his cock.

‘Are the other guys going to have their turn fucking her next? Because I would like to see them take that horny bitch in both holes at the same time.’ 

‘They probably will, I doubt they’d settle for handies and a blowjob. She must really like cum eh?’

‘Look at her sucking everything off from them! She’s a sperm addict and I love it!’’ Another one pointed out.

…..

The feed showed a zoomed in portion of Rin’s face guzzling sperm after she slurped it off of both Keiichi’s and Hotsuma member completely.. The way her lips and tongue scraped the thick gouts of white pearly substance turned many viewers on entirely, but what really sold it was how Rin swished her tongue around a pool of it before gulping it all down.

“*Gulp*...mmhh.” Rin whimpered quietly as she finished ingesting the pool of pearly white in her mouth and got up off of Hirato’s body leaving a gooey trail of the same material to ooze from her gaping pussy. ‘Wow...I’ve never taken somebody that big before, I think I might be ruined for other guys.’ 

She thought this to herself believing magic could be used to amend her body like it had to rid her of potential diseases like STDs. Both Keiichi and Hotsuma marveled at her ass as she stood up scraping the cum off of her face and sucking it off of one of her fingers erotically after plunging it into her mouth. While she did this she looked down at the man who lay below her heaving tiredly as his member became semi-flaccid, she had no doubt the pills they likely took would reawaken it back to full mast soon enough. Rin may have secretly hoped for that seeing as how her libido was on a rocket high right now after begin so thoroughly creampied mere moments ago. Still,seeing him like that beneath her filled her with a sense of pride since she was still ready to go and he was out of commission for right now. 

“See? Told you I can do it better than you. I even outlasted you too.” She preened feeling a sort of guilty pleasure in messing with the boys so much, she knew they liked the ‘bitchy’ side of her, but she also liked ribbing into them for treating her like a slut. 

“I’ll…*huff*....be ready in a flash, babe. Don't you worry about me.~”Hirato replied knowing full well the camera feed captured all of Rin standing above him like a dominatrix lording her body over a sub. Meanwhile, both Keiichi and Hotsuma each looked at her taut heart-shaped ass with a perverse longing and quietly nodded to each other before one of them made the next move.

*Smack!*

“Meep!” She squealed out childishly once she felt a hand on her ass slapping her cheeks raw with a hard smack. 

Rin’s haughty composure was now lost as she suddenly became too embarrassed by it. She had a dark blush on her face and felt one of the boys’ hands from behind now squeezing one of her cheeks fondly into his fingers. Slowly he rotated her doughy handful of flesh around in slow rotations making her moan as she bucked her legs inwardly together in arousal. 

‘Oooohhh! No fair! These dicks ...!’ She thought to herself feeling her knees become weak as her mons moistened up and turned her head to see Hotsuma being the one to grope her from behind. He was fondling her ass into one of his hands making her shudder with every strong squeeze her buttcheeks. Part of her was tempted to smack it away until Keiichi joined in on the fun and grabbed the other half of her butt making her eyes drift upward in stark arousal.

“Mn Hhhh! Haaahh….! *huff huff* You boys ...want it that badly already?” She questioned in huffing breaths while they continued to fondle her buttocks enjoying the reaction they were getting out of her while doing it. 

“You know it, but first we’re going to have fun with your big butt first, Rin-chan.~ It’s so just perfect peach-shaped that we can’t resist.” Keiichi added squeezing his share even tighter making her huff loudly with a flustered look of lust on her face. Subconsciously Rin began wriggling her rear around in circles while they continued fondling her ass shamelessly before the camera.

Hirato got sneaky and brought out his phone to snap a picture of Rin’s face basically doing an ahegao style expression with eyes rolling up and tongue spilling out of her mouth. They kept at it for another couple of minutes hearing Rin coo hotly in sexual arousal until each boy let go at the same time. 

“Liked that a lot , didn’t you, Rin-chan? Talk as tough as you want with us, but secretly I think you like being abused and treated like property..” Hotsumai pointed out making her feel even more embarrassed at the truth while Hirato got up from underneath her with semi-flaccid member now becoming solidified all over again. 

‘Yes I do, n-no wait, that isn't’ true.I don't enjoy being somebody else’s property!’ She thought to herself trying to deny it as she looked into a nearby mirror seeing her wear a more deprave smile on her once graceful face. Rin’s eyes widened in disbelief when she felt the horndog boys were about their assessment of her, she loved being treated roughly and without a care. Her whole body was messy with sweat, stinking of cum, and covered in their bodily scent, yet she relished all of it for some reason or another. 

Not wanting to entertain the thoughts of humiliation any longer Rin turned back to the two boys and wore a cheeky grin on her face while wriggling her wide heart-shaped ass at them enticingly. 

“Are you going to keep talking or are you boys going to fuck me already?” She challenged making them smirk and chuckle as they nodded to each other in agreement on what to do. 

“You’re impatient, but you’re right. Enough chit-chat, we’ve both been waiting way too long to fuck you like we should’ve done back at the beach. Hope you’re ready, Rin-chan.” Hotsuma added grabbing his dick and fluffing it up alongside Keiichi so that both were hard and fully prepared to ream the girl tight at the same time. 

“Maybe you'll give me a better showing than your friend, big dick he might have I prefer someone with stamina and more roughness.” She pressed and saw the two of them get into position around her body with Keiichi at the back and Hotsuma at the front running his hands sensually along her sides relishing the soft firmness of her wide hips.

Keiichi ran his fingers along her breasts making her shiver at the touch as she allowed them to molest her body at will. Measuring her body and feeling every inch of her soft skin between their fingers Keiichi and Hotsuma admired her body with their hands for a bit longer. The girl was filled out in a moderate hourglass way with womanly proportions nicely sculpted to near perfection. She had a nice wide pair of hips, flat stomach, and full robust pair of tits that were now being fondled into Keiichi’s hands from behind. Mewling at their tough she began busying her hands by stroking their cocks from below while they felt her up. Pumping both boys in each hand had them softly howling with lust as they continued their foreplay for another minute while Hirato watched. 

He brought out his phone and took a few more pictures of her sultry dazzling smile rotating around as she crooned with intoxication. The boys massaged her body a bit more until Keiichi initiated things by grabbing her hips into his hands and using his strength to lift her up. Rin’s feet left the ground entirely as Hotsuma reached for her legs grabbing her thighs into his hands and pulled them apart exposing her glistening sex for them to admire. Rin felt her breathing pick up as the boys held her in a position where he looked like she was going to double-stuffed. She couldn’t help but feel anxious and excited about it. 

‘They’re going to rail me at the same time, huh?’ She wondered feeling her hornier just thinking about it. 

Keiichi held her up carefully while Hotsuma grabbed his dick into his right hand and gently guided it over to the front of her pussy lightly rubbing it along her folds and pressing into her exposed clit. Rin mewled sharply within her throat as she felt her buttocks experience the same sensation, she turned her head to the side to see Keiichi spreading open her buttocks with one hand and pushing his member against the dark star opening of her anus. She knew what was coming next and wrapped her arms around Hotsuma’s neck as both boys held her legs wide apart steadily pushing themselves carefully into her body at the same time. Rin winced pleasurably with head tilting her head back slowly as she felt both her pussy and her asshole spread apart slowly to the intrusion. 

“Uuaagghh!~” She cried out softly as she felt each cock sink into both of her holes in unison spreading her out inch by inch making her legs tremble while her feet curled up around Hotsuma’s shoulders. 

The two boys grunted pleasurably as they finally felt Rin’s tight anal and vaginal insides squeeze tightly around their members. Seeing her shudder blissfully while she held on for dear life was just icing on the cake. Rin was breathing faster now and feeling her body tremble with sexual exhilaration as she felt Hotsuma’s cock burrow up into her cervix like Hirato’s did earlier, he just wasn’t as big as his friend. Still, the effect was the same. Meanwhile, Keiichi’s dick slowly cleaved into her asshole halfway before letting it stay there feeling her anal cavity clamp down tightly on his shaft while they took a moment to settle. Rin was breathing laboriously while feeling the alien sensation of anal sex in full happen to her body, she had never had two dicks inside of her at the same time before and this experience was proving to be overwhelming her body’s pleasure threshold entirely. Shuddering with pleasure and enduring the sensation without having to cum she held onto them both while they started grooving their pelvis into her waist in back and forth tandem.

“Nnghh! Yeah ...oh Rin-chan, it feels so good being inside of her you like this.~” Hotsuma growled feeling her pussy wring his member tightly as he sawed it in and out in gentle stroking patterns. 

“I’ll say, I think I can feel you cumming already. Your tight fat ass feels like it’s choking the life out of me. Mmnngh!” Keiichi groaned next slowly pumping his pelvis into her buttocks creating soft clapping noises while she dangled between them like a ham inside of a meat sandwich.

“Eeeaaghh…! Aaaghh….aaaaghh! Ooohh…! I-Is that all you got? I can take whatever you have to throw at me, you know.” She panted trying to sound touch when really her body felt like it was on the verge of a total meltdown. Her body heaved and rolled between the two boys over and over again in slow grooving movements. 

Back and forth the two boys pushed into her body double-stuffing both her snatch and her asshole in unison making her feel her insides stretch out as they pushed in tandem. Their balls smacked against her nether regions in a slightly rapid pattern, they were pushing so hard into her body that she began bouncing up and down between them. Rin’s face melted into a purely orgasmic expression made with eyes rolling up and tongue spilling out of her mouth. 

“Mngnhhh! Aaahh aah aah aaah aah haahhh!~” She huffed and panted in ecstasy as the two of them bucked and pushed into her body making her wriggle about as they fucked her. 

Steadily their pace began to increase making Rin feel the sundering spears of cocks burrowing into her sensitive orifices more intensely. Her pussy squelched and squeezed tight on Hotsuma’s length feeling him knock on the opening of her cervix where Hirato’s pool of cum waited inside of her body still. Keiichi bucked into her ass even more rapidly making her waist slap against her buttocks in leisure feeling the damp warm opening of her anus beginning to clench down on him while reaming her body. Rin was at the center of it all moaning and panting constantly as the pair doubled down on her delightful body. 

The flesh slapping noises echoed throughout the room constantly with moans coming in hot ragged breaths, Rin tossed back and hung onto Hotsuma’s back tightly feeling her legs beginning to go dumb while they fucked her. In no time at all the pair began really sawing in and out of her insides in tandem with one boy pushing hard into her sex while the other dug his cock into her ass making her feel every inch of it as he went inside.Rin’s body couldn’t comprehend how good this feels and slowly felt a smile creep on her lips as she felt the ecstasy of getting double-penetrated begin to overwhelm her. This face she made was also captured by Hirato’s hidden camera as well as his phone making it a highlight of how pleasurable she was feeling right now.

“Uuh uh uuh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Uuggghhh!~” She hollered out after minutes more of Hotsuma and Keiichi driving their cocks deep into her insides making her legs dangle wildly in the air. They remained standing and carried her up

They fucked and pounded her insides into mush feeling her pussy lubricating Hotsuma’s cock while squeezing it tightly in preparation for her orgasm. Rin gasped loudly and pushed her chest out making her tits jiggle while Keiichi rapidly fucked her ass making her buttocks cheek with each thrust. The boys were really going to town on her body and aiming to finish inside of her at the same time. Rin simply held onto her sanity for dear life like she clung onto Hotsuma’s shoulders feeling him fuck her pussy nonstop like an animal.

“Mnghh mh mh mh mnh mnngghh! Aaagghh! I’m cumming, Rin-Chan! I’m going to finish inside!” Hotsuma howled as he drove his member deep into her sex feeling her folds wring his shaft tightly while it pulsated. Rin clenched her teeth tight and felt her body beginning to quake as her orgasm overtook her senses and made her numb.

With a l loud scream of ecstasy, she tossed back her head and howled to the ceiling forgetting her composure entirely as nirvana overtook her body. Her pussy clenched tightly on Hotsuma’s dick milking him in a desperate attempt to wring out his cum, and of course that is what she got. Hotsuma succumbed to the feeling of her sex contracting on his penis making him pull his pelvis back and slam it all the way into Rin’s pubic region and cum. 

“Hgghhhh!~” He growled loudly in pleasure feeling his balls expand and pump seed deep into her pussy filling it up, even more, stuffing her already stuffed womb as he went. His pelvis twitched and throbbed constantly letting out so much sperm inside of her that made Rin secretly glad she took the pill to prevent pregnancy. No doubt these guys would’ve let out everything inside of her anyway even if she said to cum outside.

Shaking in liss and feeling her anus contract now in response to her orgasm she felt Keiichi’s pelvis quiver next. She turned her head to the side and brought a hand up around his head pulling him onto her lips for a deep tongue-hungry kiss as he came into her body as well. His body stiffened and his balls bloated with cum, his shaft throbbed inside of her tight warm ass before sending a thick deluge of sperm directly into her bowels making her cum a second time back-to-back.

“Uuuggghhh! Aaahhaaahhh!~” She cried out in pleasure with eyes closed and mouth agape once she felt go of Keiichi’s face. She was panting visibly with a look of physical distress taking a moment to collect herself while the boy finished cumming deep inside of her body.

*Throb! Throb! Throb!*

‘I can feel everything, there’s so much inside of me right now.’ She thought to herself with eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. She then noticed Hirato nearby aiming his camera phone up close to her face as though expecting her to smile for the camera while his friends unloaded inside of her body still.

“Give me a peace-peace sign, Rin-chan.~” Hirato goaded and for some reason she felt complied to behave int he stereotypical slutty way by bringing up her hands and extending her fingers into a double-pace gesture while she came a third time in between. 

“Perfect.~” Hirato sang as Hotsuma and Keiichi both withdrew from her body letting her crumble into the ground in a pool of sperm now seeping from between her legs. 

Rin took a moment to catch her breath while the others stroked themselves off back to full hardness, the process was far easier since they each took the Mana-laced viagra in prep for this day. Hirato looked to the other two and smiled as he grabbed his dick and brought it up over Rin’s docile doll-like face, the girl may have acted tough earlier but it was obvious that armor was chipping away. She’d basically get fucked senseless and turn into a mewling quim hungry for cock once they were through with her.

“I…*huff huff* am still ready, you three. Who’s next?” She asked in a slightly tired breath secretly channeling Mana into her body’s circuits in order to rejuvenate a moderate bit. 

“Well? You want to go again, Hirato? I think it’s your turn to have her again, just make sure you do a different position this time.” Hotsuma suggested to his friend as he nodded and looked back towards the dance pole behind them.

“Oh, I got an idea alright, come along, Rin-chan.~ This’ll be fun for both you and me.” Hirato said coolly in a seductive voice making her shiver as he picked her up and guided her over to the pole in the center of the living room.

The music continued playing a techno-themed dance beat giving the area a sort of ambiance instead of silence. Rin honestly felt like she was playing part in a porno film for some reason or another, she knew that Hirato had recorded stuff on his phone earlier, but she still felt like many eyes were watching her. Arriving at the slender support beam of the house, one that served as a makeshift dance pole, Rin was positioned against its cylindrical surface with her slender back rubbing up on it.Her right leg was then lifted up by one of Hotsuma’s hands, he smiled eagerly at her while guiding his newly refreshed erection over to her cum-oozing sex. Rin could actually feel her pussy tingle with excitement and arousal as she reached up to grab onto the pole shaft with her right arm posing erotically for him.

“Oohh, stay like that, Rin-chan. I can’t wait to see how you feel like when you’re flexing your body out. And you are flexible alright.” Hirato commented with an elated sigh as he rubbed the head of his dick along her moist spongy folds making her shudder pleasantly just before he slipped it on in.

“Hhsssa aaahhhh…!~” Rin hissed out and tossed back her head feeling her insides spread out once Hirato’s massive member plunged into her snatch a second time today. She felt her quim stretch out at a different angle feeling his tool groove along more sensitive places as he reached her cervix. Rin shuddered and gently rolled her head back and around sighing quietly as she became used to it.

Hirato then grabbed ahold of her waist with his left hand while keeping her raised leg up high over his shoulder using his right one. He gently gyrated his pelvis around stirring his member inside of her cervix feeling her shudder blissfully as he tickled every single pleasure nerve inside her pussy. Rin clenched her teeth and let her head fall back leaving her chest pushing forward with tits heaving in front of his face. Hirato wanted to feed on her titties and really make her squeal, but instead, he focused on simply fucking her and letting his actions speak for themselves.

“Nnghh! Here I go, Rin-chan.~” He growled and began pumping into her waist slowly pushing his pelvis into her ripened peach over and over again.

The soft sounds of heavy breathing followed as Rin once again felt the utter nirvana of sexual intercourse with a big meaty ten-inch dick. She moaned quietly when she felt Hirato’s member stir up her insides gently rather than aggressively push into her body. His pelvis drove back and forth slowly at first gradually picking up speed with his bloated balls slapping into her high and nether region feeling Rin’s sex beginning to squeeze down on him in reaction. Then he started going faster making her body groove along the pole shaft surface hearing her moan loudly in ecstatic breaths of pleasure.

“Haaahh...yes….fuck me! Yes! Mnnghh! Aaahh aahh aahh….!~” She cried out with cheeks darkened in blush feeling his meat-canon cleave all the way into her womb relentlessly. 

Flesh-slapping noises started echoing about the room once more with Rin’s body rolling along the pole and pressing against Hirato’s waist getting thoroughly fucked by him.

“Mnngh! Aahh aaah aahh ahhh! Rin-chan ...oh I wish you hadn't taken a pill, I would have loved to leave you with a pregnant belly. Ungh!” Hirato voiced as he raucously fucked into her pelvis more wildly making her hike up her other leg as he pressed himself against her body.

Now both of her feet were dangling over his shoulders feeling him press into her frame and fucking her wildly in raw savage fashion. Rin let go of the pole from behind and brought her hands around his neck holding onto him while he fucked her like a sack of meat. Despite her state of euphoria she still felt the urge to get in a few jibes at the men while the other two watched in amusement from afar drinking bottles of water.

“Uuuhaha aahh...aahh ...heh, like either of you could really...unghh...knock me up.” She moaned making each of them perk their eyebrows in amusement as she continued. “I may be a bit of moaning mess but so far I’d rate each of you a score ‘six’ on my pleasure chart. That’s even with the two of those guys over them double-stuffing me earlier.” She challenged as she hopped up and down against Hirato’s waist feeling his cock now hammer into her dripping sex in a more frenzied manner.

Hotsuma and Keiichi both chatted quietly to each other as though concocting a plan to take care of Rin and really show her who’s boss. Hirato had the girl bouncing up against his body with her breasts heaving and her back grooving against the poleshaft behind her while he savagely fucked her pussy. In and out the thick ten-inch meat pummeled into her insides stretching them out forever while Rin experienced mind-numbing ecstasy riding on top of him. Her hair bounced around, her face once again took on an utterly euphoric ahegao expression that made all the livestreamers celebrate behind the monitors.

Keiichi and Hotsuma made their way to them ready to indulge in the new plan they concocted. The audience had this to say.

…..

‘Yeah! Fuck that bitch, ream her so hard she becomes a broken-spirited cumdumpster begging for it!’ One commenter said inserting a gif of Rin getting double-stuffed from earlier.

‘I think she already has, she’s just playing Tsun-Tsun to really show it. Gotta make the guys work for it after all.’ Another added with a smiley face.

‘Oohh how I wish I was there doing that to her, the look her face is making is priceless. How much do I gotta pay if she really is a prostitute?’

‘You’re probably better off asking them that, maybe send an email or two to the address here and name your price. I’m sure they’ll help you out.’

‘Heh, watch her become the literal goddess of whores or something like that, she’s definitely got the body and attitude for it. Ironically none of the bitchiness regular sluts give off when fucking them.’

‘I want her to eat me out dammit! Both holes too, I’m willing to bet she plays with women a lot more than men. I’m a woman btw.’ 

‘You’re so gay for her, but then again who wouldn’t be?’

‘LMAO’

‘Right?!’

…..

“Uuaahahh! Ahhh! Ooohhh yess! Uuughh!” Rin howled out as she bounced frenziedly on Hirato’s cock seeing the other guys close on in them right when he slowed down and suddenly shifted their positions. 

Quickly placing her down on her feet while staying inside of her Hirato grabbed her legs and flipped her around so she was on the front with her back facing him now. She didn’t understand why until she saw Keiichi’s cock sticking up near her face with an expectant smile on his mug that told her exactly what they wanted.

“Well? Go suck him off, Rin-chan. Let us all join in on the splendor of your sexy body.” Hirato grunted continuing to pump her pussy raw with hard smacks of his waist meeting her buttocks. Rin cast a curious look his way then nodded briefly before bending down at the waist so that her face aligned with Keiichi’s cockhead.

“If you’re going to spit-roast me then you better make it worth my ti-mmmph!!” She was cut off when Keiichi shoved his phallus directly into her mouth in one fell swoop. Rin’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she felt his turgid penis sheath itself inside of her throat gagging her larynx and silencing her from speaking. 

Her blush intensified as she felt the instinctual need to fellate the guy while he shoved his pubic hair up against her face. Her lips openly sputtered out saliva as she struggled to keep him in and hooked her arms around his waist keeping herself hoisted.

“Uuuugh! Yeah! Oohh yeah that feels better than before. Better work that magical mouth of yours,Rin-chan, I intend to give you everything I got.” Keiichi declared grabbing her wrists and raising them up so that she was at the mercy of his pelvis driving into her face like he was fucking her mouth.

“Mmmpph! *Slllpr!* Hnhh! *Slllrpt!* Mhh mhh mhh mhm mhmm!” She gurgled and moaned with voice stifled completely as she gagged thick turgid cock down her throat. Her lips squished against the surface constantly while Keiichi swayed his pelvis into her face.

Rin’s face bobbed back and forth with her body swaying in mid-air, on one end she was feeling Hirato’s massive dick push into her wet squishy folds fucking her raw while Keiichi ravaged her mouth on the other end. Her arms and legs were both lifted high up by their hands with her torso basically being used as a ‘swing set’ between two bodies. Back and forth she was pushed into one guy’s waist while pulled back into the other feeling one cock then another push into her constantly. Her pussy folds squelched as they began tightening up on Hirato’s member making him feel the need to raw into her body faster. And so he had began, keeping his hands tightly gripping her ankles he began sundering his pelvis ravenously into her waist making her buttcheeks jiggle as she felt his member punish the insides of her womb.

Rin mewled constantly in loud wailing grunts feeling her insides stimulate with wild fantastical pleasure that made her gush all over his groin. Again and again she felt his dick plunder her womanhood making a sopping mess of juices as she felt her walls constrict his length. Meanwhile, her throat became sore as Keiichi punished it with his cock driving it repeatedly into her gullet like it were a second pussy. 

“Mmpgfhh! Mmmf mf mmff mff mff mffm!~” She gurgled with eyes going cross and Hotsuma took that opportunity to capture another snapshot of her face in that exact moment. Looks like he had a new wallpaper now and continued to sit back and relax while managing the livestream from a secretly hidden laptop. 

He read all the comments and found them funny, but what really made him smile was that their subscriber account had more than tripled since it started. This meant the boys would be in for a serious payday right after and expect phone calls and emails asking for the Crazy Sexy Asian Bitch’s service.

‘Business is good, but pleasure is even better.’ Hotsuma thought to himself as he watched Rin’s body sway back and forth between the two boys feeling her holes get stuffed full of thick throbbing veiny cock. 

Hirato and Keiichi both felt their climaxes approaching all over again after nearly thirty minutes of back-to-back spit-roasting sex. Rin’s body quivered and undulating in mid-air with both ends feeling the intensity of cocks pushing into each hole without hesitation. She gurgled and sucked and felt her cunt stretch out as it gushed all over Hirato’s cock for the umpteenth time in yet another climax.

“Mmmhh!” Rin growled and felt their climax approaching.

This signaled the start of the two friends bucking harder into her body making her sway willdy with tits bouncing about in blind sexual euphoria. Keiichi went first and held her head into his pelvis feeling her swallow up all eight and a half inches of his cock down her throat as he comes.

“Uuungnghh! Oohh Rin-chan!” He grunted loudly feeling pulse after pulse of semen escape his member and flood down her throat en masse making her swallow everything in loud gulping noises. 

Hirato rapidly hammered his waist into her buttocks feeling his own end coming as well, keeping her legs bound to his shoulders and wrapped in his hands he fucked Rin ravenously until halting his thrusts for another climax. Hissing through clenched teeth he felt his balls pulsate and expand leading to another thick deluge of sperm flooding her baby maker while simultaneously making Rin orgasm along with him.

“Mhhmm, her it comes, Rin-chan! Oohh get stuffed enough so it looks like you’ll have a baby!” He shouted hugging her ankles while keeping her pussy tightly wrapped around his length pumping him for an excessive amount of semen flooding her depths.

*Throb! Throb! Throb!*

Rin’s eyes rolled up a fair bit with her both receiving sperm on both ends till some of it seeped out. The boys came for a good minute and a half when they finally finished unloading inside of her body. Gently letting her down onto the soft floor they pulled out and Rin rolled up onto her bottom sitting up with legs spread wide oozing copious amounts of sperm from her gaping pussy. She was still very dazed from the ordeal and wound up rubbing her sensitive sex with her fingers, she absentmindedly stared at the slow-dripping river of cum oozing out her 

The three boys were panting tiredly a bit, but still had energy for another more intense round to put Rin through. Before they felt like going at her again Hirato picked up his phone from Hotsuma and zoomed the camera in on Rin Tohsaka’s spread-eagle body touching her sore puffy cunt. 

“Rin-chan, give me a peace sign, please.~” He goaded with a smile and Rin, not really caring about image at this point, obeyed raising her two hands up around her face cutely posing with a double peace gesture. “And smile for me too while you’re at it.”

Her lips curved upwards in a slow-creeping smile showing the three men her dazzling face smiling blissfully at them in a sweaty flustered heap. Hirato snapped nearly a dozen or so pictures capturing the image of a cum-stuffed Rin posing cutely for the photo. Once he was done he put it back and set by the table keeping his focus on her as she staggered to her feet.

“Thank you, Rin. Give us a moment will you?” Hirato said as she bent down to grab a bottle of water nearby from one of the coolers. Tilting her head back and gulping down it’s contents Rin started drinking it down to replenish her fluids just a little bit.

Meanwhile, the three boys all huddled together like football players assembling for a game plan.

“Alright, Keiichi-san, Hotsuma-san, we’re nearly out of the magical energy those pills had to offer. Plus we’re getting tired out going back-to-back with Queen Bitch over there. What say we do one last romp with her before calling it a night, all three of us at the same time. What do you say, boys?” Hirato suggested and both of the other men nodded in agreement smiling with eager excitement as they broke off.

“Just so we’re aware, I didn’t get to feel her pussy yet.” Keiichi voiced to the other two.

“I didn’t get her ass.” Hotsuma added.

“And I didn’t get to feel her mouth, I think we have our positions picked out then, huh?” Hirato asked and his friends nodded in agreement with each other.

They looked to see her sitting cross-legged on the couch drinking her water and eyeing them curiously as they approached her with members fully erect. Her eyes peered down at their cocks zooming in on them using her ‘Magic Lens’ ability, she saw that the magic of the Viagra pills were still in effect making them ready to fuck her again even though the mana surging through them was running out. Rin was smart enough to figure out they were only good for one last romp and stood up readily for them.

“Alright, you three, let’s do this ...and go out with a bang.” She suggested seductively while tracing a finger around her chin.

Keiichi, Hotsuma, and Hirato all looked pent-up and ready for a night on the town with Rin as the prime source of enjoyment ready for them. 

“You got it, Rin-chan. We’ll see which of us can really make you scream our name the loudest. Still think we can’t give you a good time?” One of them asked and she nodded while wearing a daring look on her face as they approached.

“Oh I’m counting on it, fuck until I can’t walk anymore. Back up your words and live up to those promises you made. Have me.” She declared as Keiichi closed in on her first grabbing her into his arms and pressing his lips into her face kissing in such a frenzied tongue-sucking fashion.

“Mmmhhh!~” Rin moaned back as he dipped her body down holding her in his arms like a casanova pretending to woo her. Both of his friends watched in amusement while they swapped spit openly with their tongues and moved in on Rin’s body grabbing her as they got her into position.

Her mouth popped off of his lips leaving a drooling trail of saliva bridging between them, Keiichi got underneath her body entirely as Hotsuma and Hirato guided Rin to straddle him then push her down into submission. His dick rubbed up against her flat stomach feeling the firmness of it titillating the underside of his shaft. Hirato got in front of Rin’s face angling his dick above her lips while Hotsuma mounted her from behind rubbing his member between her taut wide buttocks. She shivered with anticipation as she felt the prodding all three of the boys’ cocks hovering readily over her body ready to take all three of holes at the same time. She felt the excitement surge through her heart at this and ground her lower body along Hotsuma and Keiichi’s groins feeling their members throb excitedly before one of them held her still with his hands. 

She felt her lips spread open thanks to the sudden intrusion of Hirato’s thick ten-inch member pushing down her throat and making her nearly gag as it slid down her gullet.

“Mmmhh! *Sllppfkt!* Mmmhhh!~” She hummed loudly with eyes widen and stricken as she felt him push even further to the point her throat bulged with his length. Rin didn't have time to get used to this feeling when she felt her buttcheeks become spread wide apart thanks to Hostuma’s fingers, feeling the bulbous head of his prick sink into her gaping cum-filled buttocks Rin shivered intensely as Keiichi aligned his member with her twat and shoved it on in!

“Hhhhhhhh!~” She howled loudly with mouth stuffed with cock feeling all three boys groan as they sunk into every orifice on her body with shafts buried to the hilt inside. Her ass was stuffed full of Hotsuma’s hot slightly curved prick and her pussy was felt full with the push of Keiichi’s member pushing all the way into her sperm-soaked womb already. Lastly Hirato ground his pubic groin into Rin’s face savoring the slimy tight feel of her throat cushioning his dick as he held her head against his pelvis. 

She sputtered a bit and moved about feeling her body quiver with utmost sensitivity as she felt intense sexual ecstasy feeling all three members stuffing her body full. Rin suddenly came making two of the boys groan harshly as they felt the contractions of her pussy and anus squeeze their dicks tightly leading them to move.

“Unngh! Yes! Let’s get started then, you sexy bitch!” Hotsuma growled feeling her asshole clench tight on his shaft as he began burrowing into it in hard strong thrusts. Rin mewled sharply feeling her anus clench even more as she felt every inch of his shaft cleaving out her insides. Her cheeks jiggled and her hips rose and fell slowly with hips rolling along Keiichi’s waist underneath.

Speaking of which, Keiichi himself felt the party get started and held Rin’s hips from below feeling the softness of her round wide pelvis in his hands as he started pumping her snatch. Soft loud smacks of flesh resulted and filled the air alongside Rin’s stifled moans, her buttocks jiggled against Hotsuma’s crotch as it pummeled into her ass relentlessly. Her pussy squelched and tightened up around Keiichi’s dick already seeing as how she was already sensitive and in need of dicking. Rin had been horny enough as is to begin with despite her earlier attitude.

Her head started moving back and forth thanks to Hirato’s hands gripping her face pushing his pelvis into her mouth filling her throat up with thick ten-inch cock. Her lips squelched and squeezed down on his shaft over and over again making her hum as all three men bottomed out of her body relentlessly.

“Mnghh! Mmhh mmh mh mh mh mhhmm!~” She slurped and gurgled cock as tit sundered into her mouth. She felt her anus getting plowed roughly with pussy receiving the same treatment from below, Rin could even feel the ‘walls’ between both holes getting thinned out a bit making her feel both dicks grinding up inside of her body. 

Her eyes rolled up into her sockets, her mind escaped her body as nothing but bliss filled up her entire being as all three men gangbanged her like no tomorrow. Flesh slapping noises filled the air, gurgling moans and loud sucking noises too, the three beach boys savagely fucked all three of Rin’s holes feeling tight spongy bliss all around as they fucked her raw for another fifteen minutes. During that time her body thrashed forward then backward with ass, pussy, and mouth all getting ruthlessly violated by the beach boys’ dicks. Rin was at the epicenter of mild pain and intense pleasure feeling all of them plunge into her body in tandem constantly. 

The slapping noises of bodies pressing into her frame escalated to a higher rate of coitus where Rin felt her pussy beginning to quiver with impending orgasm. Her anus started clenching hard on Hotsuma’s penis feeling him beginning to throb inside of her while he kept on reaming her butt hard. Rin mewled loudly around Hirato’s dick vibrating his shaft with her vocal cords and giving him a tingling sense of pleasure as he ravaged her throat raw with his cock. All four parties were started to come together for one gigantic climax with Rin being the prime source of all the pleasure since she was the one giving it.

“Mmmhg! Hgnnhh! Mmaaghhh…!” She howled loudly with eyes going cross and lips sucking extremely hard on Hirato’s member coaxing him into cumming finally. 

He tossed back his head and grunted loudly while his pelvis slapped into her face filling Tohsaka’s throat full of sperm! She immediately started gulping everything down in a rush making loud swallowing noises as she felt her stomach pumped full of all his cum. At the same time both Hotsuma and Keiichi pushed all the way into her ass and pussy sheathing their dicks to the very hilt as they let out a generous payload inside of her body. Rin plopped her mouth off of Hirato’s member leaving a trail of saliva and semen splashing out of it, she let out a mighty howl of ecstasy as her body shuddered in climax feeling both holes fill up with thick gouts of semen for what felt like minutes.

“Uuughh!.....aaghh…! Hhaaghhh!~” She cried out in finality with her eyes rolling back into her sockets, her body continued quivering non stop squeezing their lengths and milking them for more cum until eventually, she passed out on top of Keiichi.

Hotsuma spilled over on top of her naked bodacious body spooning her delicate frame and relishing the soft feel of her skin while Hirato got up and went over to the Livestream to conclude the program. He looked to see everyone inserting applause gifs nonstop with many pledging donations for a continuation sometime in the near future as well as others begging for Rin’s phone number to solicit her services. With a wide smile he left his contact info in the posting then fell back onto the shaggy carpet ground passing out entirely for the night.

The only sound left in the living room was the oozing squishy noise of sperm escaping Rin’s asshole and gaping pussy.

…

That was the hottest video ever made, not like those fake porno clips you see everywhere.’ One commenter said as the livestream closed.

‘Yeah, oooh I hope this guy can give me her number when I call. I want a taste of that Sexy Asian Bitch’s fat Booty on my face.’ 

‘Gross, dude, I would go for her tits, but she does have a nice pair of hips on her perfect for breeding. Growl.’

‘Lol.’

‘I’m betting she turned out to be the best fuck of their lives seeing as how they went ham on her all night.’

‘Yep, who knows any old sour-faced prostitute when you have a literal goddess right there. I'm saving up money for her.’ 

‘Me too.’

‘Me too!’

‘Me nine thousand! I want that delicious ass on my face!’

...

********

The next day….

Rin awoke earlier than the guys and grabbed whatever stained disheveled remnants of her clothes there were and redressed herself. As she pulled up her ruby red panties over herself she walked down the living space where she saw all three of the boys standing nakedly as though waiting to say goodbye. Rin paid them no mind now that the job was done for good, her ‘Master’ went silent for a long time ago leading to her believing the device malfunctioned or he masturbated into a coma for the evening. As she walked past the boys she felt a certain something happen to her ass through her high-cut miniskirt. 

*Smack!*

“Meep!” She squeaked.

*Smack!*

“Nnghh!” She groaned with lips pursed.

*Smack!*

“Aaagh!” She groaned orgasmically and turned her face to the side with a faint blush and a halfhearted glare directed at the three of them. 

“We’ll miss you, Rin-chan, but we might call for your services now that we know you’re in the business, eh?” Hotsuma voiced with Keiichi waving goodbye to her with a smile on his face while Hirato eyeballed her body as though ready to fuck her all over again. 

Rin frowned for a moment then burst out laughing in a fit of giggles while the three joined in. Despite everything including the bizarre situation she was more or less forced into Rin couldn’t help but feel she a damn great time getting tossed around in the fuck of her life. Smirking devilishly she quickly reached underneath her skirt and hiked up one of her legs showing it off as she slid down the red ruby pair of panties from her body.

All three of the boys gawked with devilish smirks on their faces secretly hoping for an encore until Rin tossed the dampened semen-stinking pair of clothing over at Hirato’s face with a smile.

“That's for giving me a better fuck last night, you and that big dick of yours. Ja’ne, boys.” With that Rin left the beach house leaving the three of them to fight over the pair of clothing reeking of her scent.

‘You know, I think I wouldn’t mind enjoying another night like that again. I actually enjoyed myself a lot even without having to fake it, those boys can be real dogs in the sack alright. If I meet them again in the future, namely the prize winner, I’ll gladly let him fuck me again. Just so long as he gives those back to me.’ Rin thought as she left the beach house seeing Hirato stare at her delicious wide ass jiggling with every step she takes.

‘Oh I’m definitely calling her again, believe it.’ He thought to himself knowing where to get the money for her services and being ready to summon her over and over again at his leisure.

The End

For Now….?

AN:This humongous piece of work is dedicated to Lastmanstanding, thank you for supporting me and hope you enjoyed this fic. Thank you.


End file.
